Live your life
by supernaturalgirl281
Summary: A hunter named Nova, wakes up one day knowing exactly where Sam and Dean Winchester are 24/7,she proceeds to finding them and comes across a secret of her past. PLEASE READ! I would really appreciate it, and PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, My name is Nova White. I am a sixteen year old girl. I hunt the supernatural. My family is dead. My sister who was my best friend, and my parents. Dead. Gone. Forever. I am a solo worker. I haven't met a lot of hunters but i do know one. Bobby singer. He and my family have been friends for as long as i can remember. I stopped contacting him after they died. We haven't talked in three years.

Yesterday morning something really weird happened. I woke up like normal, but i started getting headaches. Like worse then migraines headaches. I woke up knowing exactly where Sam and Dean Winchester were. I don't know what this is but i don't really like being a human GPS. I decided that after getting a bunch of weird visions of where they were and what they were doing i have decided to call Bobby. So i pick up the my cell phone. I scroll down the list until i find his name. I'm nervous because i haven't talked to Bobby in a while. He started making calls after he heard about my parents but i didn't want to talk about what happened. I still have awful nightmares every time i go to sleep. The max of sleep i get straight is about four hours if I'm lucky.

I hit the call button. After three rings Bobby picks up the phone. "Hello?"

i take a deep breath, "Bobby, its me, Nova."

"Nova, i haven't seen you in forever. What do ya need?"

"Um, I've been having these things going on in my head lately... Can i visit you for a few days. I'm not on a hunt and we need to talk."

"Sure. Just don't get yourself killed on the way there."

"I smile. Before i dropped out of school, I competed in a spelling bee in second grade. I got so scared i fainted, i had a nightmare about something scary. When i woke up Bobby said i hope you don't get killed on the way there. I know it doesn't really make sense but to my seven year old brain there were a million things as to what it meant. It was just a thing between me and him, and i liked that. "I'm coming now. I'll be there in two hours. See you then." i breathed out slowly and hung up the phone.

I got into my car, which wasn't anything special. My dad taught me how to drive when i was fourteen. He made me a fake drivers license so I could drive.

After what seemed like forever i finally made my way to Bobby's. I pulled into the junkyard and walked up to the door and knocked. Bobby opened it and hugged me. "It's good to see you Nova. How've you been holding up."

"I am making it by."

He understood i didn't want to linger on the subject and left it alone. We went into the kitchen where i made myself some coffee and sat down.

"So whats all this about your head?"

"I started having visions. About these two guys. The Winchesters. I thought you would know them or have any idea why the hell this is happening to me. I just woke up one morning and knew exactly where they were and am having vision on what they have been doing. I see them on hunts, in the car. Wherever they happen to be."

Bobby looked more confused then i was. "Yea, i know the Winchesters. They are family to me. I can call them up and see if anything weird has been going on with them. He picked up his cell and walked into another room. I sat there. sipping my coffee and staring at the rain. Waiting.

Ten minutes later Bobby came back out. "They are heading over. Dean says they can make it here tomorrow." He gave me a smile. "In the meantime, why don't you grab your things and head upstairs to unpack.

I went back to my car and grabbed the duffel i had since i was nine. It was a present from my dad. Inside were two daggers. One my dads, one my moms. They were matching and were the last things i had left of them. As well as my clothing and some holy water and salt. The rest of my "toys" were in the trunk. I walked back inside and up the stairs to my room. I remember it perfectly and Bobby hadn't changed a thing in it. The walls were the same yellow, and the bed and dresser were in the same spot. I loved this room because it always had good memories in it. i unpacked and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I got out and dressed into pajamas. It was around nine o clock.

I went to the top of the stairs and called down to Bobby, "I think I'm gonna hit the sack it's been a long day." he answered with a grunt and i went back to my room. I climbed into the bed and wondered which nightmare was gong to get tonight. Hopefully, it would be a silent one.

I saw my dad. Walking down the hall towards me. My dads eyes turned black. He said "I hate you. You are worthless. This is what we have become. He hit me, over and over again until my body was numb. I started sobbing and heard my body crack every time he hit me.

I woke up. there were silent tears down my face and my body was hot, sticky, and drenched in sweat. This nightmare was one of the easier ones to get through. there wasn't any screaming from this one and i was glad. I decide that it would be a good idea to go get some water, i was halfway down the stairs when my head felt like there was a pick axe going through it. i crumple to the ground with a yell, i see Sam and Dean in the car while Dean is singing horribly to Metallica. Then i snap out of it. I am now at the bottom of the stairs and hear Bobby throw himself out of bed.

"What happened?" he asked in panic.

i let out a groan, my head still ebbing. "I was walking down the stairs and then i got a premonition of Dean singing horribly, which wasn't really helping the pain."

"Why were you walking down the stairs at three in the morning?"

"I got thirsty." I really didn't want Bobby to know i was shaking myself out of the nightmare. It's gotten so bad, I've had to cut myself to know where i am. Sometimes i can't breathe after. Depends on which one i get.

"Well get your drink and go back to bed."

i nod and head to the kitchen. I turn on the water and fill a glass. When I'm done i slam it down. I head back upstairs and sleep.

I wake up to a knock on the door. I hear Bobby open it and laugh. I guess i should get up now... think to myself. So, i throw myself out of the bed and throw on some clothes. I put on some eyeshadow, mascara, and eyeliner and brush out my hair. Its brown and straight.

I slowly head down the stairs, grabbing the railing to make sure if i get a repeat of last night, I'll be okay. I walk to the door and stand behind Bobby. He turns and says "Sleeping beauty has arrived."

I smile and playfully punch him on the arm. Then i look at Dean and Sam. Sam is tall, and has longer hair. Dean on the other hand, is shorter, with spiky hair.

Dean holds out his arm. "Hey I'm-"

"Dean." I finish for him. he looks surprised but shrugs it off. I walk back to the kitchen and grab some coffee for myself. A few minutes later, Bobby, Sam, and Dean follow.

We all walk over to the kitchen. Sam looks at me. "So whats up with these premonitions?"

"Well I've been having them about you and Dean. Basically just you guys on hunts and in the car."

"Is that it?"

I glance at Bobby. "Not exactly. I also know where you guys are 24/7. Kinda like I'm a human GPS."

"Hmmm. We'll talk about it later. For now i want to eat. You got any food?" he asked while rummaging in the fridge. He settled on an apple.

While Bobby, Sam and Dean talked i headed back up to my room to see if i could find anything on my freaky premonitions. I didn't. By the time i was done the time was ten. Wow. I really didn't think i could do that literally all day. I'm surprised Bobby didn't call me down. Whatever. It's time to get some sleep now. I change into a loose t-shirt and brush my teeth. I climb back into bed and drift off.

Its dark. I see my mom this time coming towards me. She's screaming at me about why she died instead of me. I'm sobbing and she hits me. She had a blade and draws on my forearm with it. Deep red blood pours down it. She just keeps hitting me. Im sobbing and screaming. My body is numb with pain. She grabs her blade again and stabs me. Right in the stomach.

I feel my shoulder shaking. Before i realize what going on i struggle and scream. I feel someone, or someones holding me down to the bed. i kick and manage to hit someone. I hear a grunt but they don't let go. I feel cold on my face and my eyes snap open. Sam is at my side with a washcloth and holding it to my head. Dean and Bobby are holding my wrists.

Dean looked over at me and pointed to his side. "You got me pretty good there."

I cupped my hands over my mouth. I was dripping in sweat and was shaking violently. All three men were staring at me with concern. I sucked in air, breathing heavily. "S-sorry."

He shook his head and smiled. "Don't worry about it."

I weakly smiled back. I stood up shakily and said, "im going to go make breakfast. Just give me five minutes. They left my room and headed downstairs. I grabbed one of the daggers from my duffel and dragged it across my forearm. I needed to wake up. It helped me know that i was okay. I throw on a long sleeved shirt, and head downstairs. I proceeded to raiding Bobby cupboards for ingredients and i made pancakes. I watched all three men suck them down and i smiled. I ate mine as well. When we were all done Bobby did the dishes for me. I left for the living room and sat on the couch.

We had a nice conversation. It was relatively normal. Sam looked at me and asked, "So, what do you like to do?"

"I, uhh... like to sing. And read as well as hand to hand but i don't practice that too often." In my head I'm thinking, that's what i did when i had parents and a sister. Now basically all i do is hunt.  
I refuse to admit that to Bobby though.

Sam smiled as if remembering something. I'm just glad no ones asked me about my freaky power. I hope it leaves, but i don't think that's likely. Good things like that don't happen to me. Sadly.

We keep talking for about a half an hour when i start to get dizzy. Oh god no please not now. I get more dizzy. Crap. "No! Ugh. Bobby! Come on help me stay awake!" There's panic in my voice. I don't want this to start. Bobby understands exactly what I'm talking about and he shakes my shoulder.

It doesn't work. I didn't think it would. I start to scream. My skull feels like it's going to crack open. I'm clutching my head and crumple to the ground. I'm in agony and writhing in pain on the ground. Everything i hear sound fuzzy and i can't make out anything anybody's saying. I can hear Sam yelling at Bobby but i don't know why. I black out from the real world and the vision starts.

I'm expecting to see something about Dean or Sam but this time its different. I see a woman she's young, and pretty. She's putting flowers into a vase. The lights start to flicker. She goes downstairs to check the electrical box. Then i hear her choke. Her neck is being squeezed by... nothing. Her face turns purple as she struggles for air. She drops to the ground. I wake up.

I gasp for air and i can't breathe. My eyes are wide and i finally find room for breathing. I'm shaking a lot and i feel like I've been punched in the stomach, but i don't care. I stand up quickly and grab onto the couch arm. My head throbs and i almost faint. I manage to hold on and i move to the door. I know exactly where to find this women and no matter how much pain I'm in I'm not going to let her die.

Bobby runs up to me and grabs my wrist. "Where are you going!"

"I need to get out! Let me go Bobby! I NEED TO GET OUT NOW PLEASE! SHE'S GOING TO DIE IF I DON'T!"

Bobby turns me around and forces me to look at him. "Who?" He says annoyed.

"HER I DON'T KNOW HER NAME BUT SHE'S GOING TO DIE! SAM! DEA! SOMEONE PLEASE!"

Sam looked at me with understanding in his eyes. I'm confused but i can't think about that right now.

Sam pushes Dean out of the way and tells Bobby to let me go. He grabs keys to the impala and grabs me and we head out the door. I am mostly recovered so i can move on my own now. We run to the car and Sam looks at me. "Where is she? I need to know!"

"13 West avenue!" i answer quickly. We get into the car and Sam is going 70 easy.

"Sam how?"

"How do i know? I used to get premonitions too. i know what its like." He said driving furiously and not taking his eyes off the road.

I don't answer and in five minutes were there. I see the lights flicker. We don't have much time. Sam runs to the trunk and grabs a gun. I grab one too and he kicks down the door.

I run to the basement where the door is open. Sam follows in my lead and we walked in just in time to save her. Her face was turning purple and i shot at the invisible bastard. I got it and the woman falls to the floor gasping for air. Sam grabs her and slings her over his shoulder. It's a spirit and i know it.

Before i can readjust to what happened I'm slammed against the wall. I get the wind knocked out of me and i think my ribs are bruised. My ankle's twisted too. Sam comes running down the stairs when it appears. It's a little girl. She's only eight by the looks of it. Sam shoots at her and grabs me. He slings me over his shoulder (much to my dismay), and we (well he) run out of the house. The woman's gone and I'm guessing Sam called an ambulance.

He throws me into the passenger seat of the car. I see a cops car speed past us and I'm glad we got out of there before things got troublesome.

Sam is calm and asks me, "You okay?"

"Yea. I sprained my ankle and i think my ribs are bruised. Nothing too serious."

"Well, were okay. And we saved that woman."


	2. Chapter 2

When we got back to Bobby's, Dean was waiting With him, angry expressions plastered on each of their faces.

Dean look at me, then to Sam. "What the hell was that?" he yelled.

Bobby joined in, "We didn't even know where you were going!"

I had just gotten out on the car and was holding onto Sam's arm for support since me ankle couldn't bear weight. He started to talk to Dean. "It came true. Her premonition! I wasn't going to stand there and take that chance!"

Dean gave Sam and me a disapproving look but shrugged it off since we you know saved someone.

Bobby noticed my ankle. "Are you okay?"

"I sprained my ankle and my ribs hurt a bit but an hour of ice and rest should do it. I walk inside and fall asleep. It's one in the afternoon. I need exercise and food. I carefully place my foot onto the ground. I stand up and it feels normal. Good. I hate being hurt, and feeling weak and vulnerable.

I go to the fridge to get some food. strawberries. yum. I grab a bowl and wash them. Then i head outside to eat in peace. Sam follows me. So much for eating in peace. I continue to eat as he comes up next to me.

"So, strawberries huh? They are a personal favorite of mine."

"I smile. Yea, they were Kayla's favorites."

"Kayla?"

Crap. I really don't want someone to know about my sob story life. i decided to explain the best i could. "My parents were nice but they were always gone on hunts. It was just me and Kayla. She was thirteen. My best friend. I always looked out for her. We were only a year apart, but i still always was responsible for her. one day i came home from shopping and she was there. Just lying there with blood around her mouth." I couldn't go on without crying. I hate crying. I hate the pity and the reassurance. i like to deal with things myself and refuse other peoples help even if i can't take it. That's why i don't tell Bobby much about my feelings, because I'll get pity and i really, really hate that.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. She's gone anyways."

"Well, if you ever need to talk I'm here."

"thanks. I'm okay."

"I don't think you are."

"I am. I get nightmares but doesn't everyone? My family's gone but I have Bobby. He's the closest thing i have to family. He was always like a second father. He used to have me and my sister during the summer when my parents were hunting."

He nods. I look at him for a moment then walk back inside. I grab the two daggers, and head back outside. Sam is still standing there. I hand him a dagger and walk towards the outline of the junkyard, looking for a tree. He follows, confused, but he'll understand soon enough.

Finally, i find it. The tree has deep gashes in it from being stabbed and sliced multiple times by me and Kayla.

"I used to come here with Kayla and we would practice throwing. It was one of our favorite things to do." I smile a bit thinking of all the fun things we did together here. It's all coming back to me now.

I raise my arm and hurl the dagger as hard as i can and it hits the tree and sticks. I turn to Sam. "You try."

He follows my movement and lands one that's just as good as mine.

I decide to make it harder, so i walk up to the tree and trace a circle with a dot in the middle.

I step back and aim my knife towards the tree. Then i repeat the same motion, and chuck my dagger. It hits the dot perfectly. I guess I'm not as out of practice as i thought i was. I nod my head and motion for Sam to go. He follows my movements and does it just as well as i did.

I am a very competitive person. If I'm really good at something, and someone is better i absolutely can't stand it. Sam is no exception. I decide to challenge him for hand to hand. I know i don't stand a chance but i don't care. He is a lot taller than me, and even though i am strong, i don't think i could match his strength. I have two advantages. Flexibility and agility. I know its not much to lean on but I'm going to try it anyways.

I look at him. "Good job. Hand to hand?"

He chuckles, "I would crush you."

I give him a dangerous look. "Try me."

He throws his hands up, "alright I'll do it. Get ready to get beaten."

He's teasing me. I love teasing, i used to do it to Kayla all the time.

"In your dreams.

We walk out to the middle of a grass patch and circle each other. We play by the same rules. I wait for him to take the first shot and he does. He launches towards me and throws an elbow at my face. I knock it away with my right hand, while i throw a punch at his chest with my left. He blocks it and aims another one towards my neck and gets ready to pin me down. I duck away from it and throw a roundhouse kick at his side. I know it wont hurt him but it will distract him for long enough. It hits him and i quickly tackle him to the ground. I have his wrists pinned to the ground, with both my hands and i am leaning over him. My leg is on his chest while my other one is on the ground keeping me steady.

He smiles like he knows something i don't.

"What?"

He only keeps smiling.

i catch on quickly. He's not even trying! "Your not even trying."

"Yes i am."

"No your not. If you were you would be breathing harder."

"You caught me." Then he quickly rolls over and twists my arm. I wince, but spin under it and pull away. He tackles me and pins me down in the same position i had him in. I bring my leg up to his stomach and kick him off me. He smiles, i laugh. "We even?" i ask.

"Yea were pretty good." I continue to smile because it feels good. From all of my visions to hunts, to nightmares, i haven't really had time to.

We walk back into the house, where i decide to start looking for a hunt. After all this weird stuff going on and meeting new people i haven't had time to do what i do best. I'm looking through newspapers and articles but find nothing in the area. I don't want to leave Bobby's quite yet. I'm enjoying myself and i don't want to throw that away too quickly. I forgot how lonely being alone can be.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm still trying to figure out how to beat Sam at something. I am so competitive. I can't beat him in school. He went to college, i left high school middle of sophomore year last year. I hate school. I'm horrible at math, as well as science. I have been verbally abused all my life. Only a few peoples words actually got to me. I swore that if ever saw anybody who bullied me, i would beat them up.

Everyone was always confused about my family. No one could ever know the truth, so i just told them my parents took a ton of business trips. yea right.

I cant beat him at anything physical, mostly because he's huge, and I don't compare to his size. I refuse to give in. I'm known for being stubborn. Especially in my family. I could bend them all like sticks with my will. They were so mellow. I have no idea where i got my stubbornness.

I walk to the couch, puzzling over this for a few minutes when Dean walks over to me. "Were going out for some beers, be back in a while."

"K." Is all i say. i smile, and he smiles back.

Its only around seven, but I'm guessing they wont be back until around midnight if they are going to drink. I continue to sit on the couch and find a book. I see Bobby come down the stairs with Sam following closely behind him. They go to the door and Bobby says "bye."

"Bye." I say. Then he and Sam walk out to the car where Dean is waiting.

I turn on the T.V and settle on some ocean documentary. I like marine biology a lot. Fish are really interesting to me. I love water, swimming, and the ocean. I haven't swam in forever though. I watch it for the two hours it takes, and decide its time to go upstairs.

I'm in the middle of taking a shower when i hear a crash downstairs. Great. I bet their drunk. I should go downstairs. So i change into a loose t-shirt, with some grey fabric shorts, and brush my hair out. I open the door and call for Bobby. I get a growl in response.

What the hell was that? crap... I run across the hall to my room and grab a gun and my daggers. I climb down the stairs as quietly as i can when i feel weight of something crushing down on me. I get the wind knocked out of me and feel something cut a long line down my arm. I wince and throw whatever it is off of me. I see its shadow but there's nothing there.

I hurl on of the daggers at the shadow and hear a whimper. I hit it! I raise my gun and hope that if i hit it, it will disappear. Of course that's just a hunch but i don't have any other ideas. I get ready to shoot but i don't see the shadow. I turn but its too late. Claws (that i of course cant see), rake down my back. Great, more scars. As if i already don't have enough. I'm breathing hard and i have scratches on my face. My adrenaline is pumping and there is blood streaming down my arm and back. I need to stop the bleeding but i have to get rid of this first. I see the shadow and hurl my second dagger at it.

It recoils, then tackles me. I once again get thrown to the ground, and this time it cuts my stomach, and my leg gets stabbed. I don't know what stabbed it but there is a big gash it and that's good enough for me. I muster up the last of my energy and grab my gun in a second. I shoot right in front of me.

There is a screeching noise, and i see no more shadows. No more growling.

I put my gun in my waistband and drag myself to the bathroom. I"m bleeding a lot. I take off my shirt and wince as pain shoots through my cuts. I don't have a clock or phone and i can't get up.

I'm now left in my back sports bra, and my shorts. i rip my shirt. Hot, sticky blood is still pouring through my wounds. Tears start coming from my eyes, form all the pain. i slowly wrap my arm, using the good one to do it. I place a piece of it on my back, because  
I'm leaning against a closed door. I wrap the rest around my leg. I put my hand on my stomach applying pressure to make it stop.

Time is a blur. I don't know how long I've been here. If its been minutes or hours. Finally, I hear a door slam and a loud What the hell! I don't know who said it, and i really don't care. I forgot the floor has puddles of blood and there's a bullet hole in the wall...

I hear Bobby call "Nova!"

I moan as loudly as possible and scoot to the wall so when they open the door I'm not in the way. Sure enough, a few seconds later, Bobby swings the door open with Sam and Dean behind him. Their mouths are open, taking in all the blood and wounds. Normally i would feel really weird in a bra in front of them but i really don't care right now.

Dean talks first. "Get the first aid kit!" Bobby leaves to get it while Dean and Sam inspect my wounds. I wince every time I get touched.

Bobby comes back with more than a first aid kit. Bandages, gauze, you name it.

Sam looks up at him. "I think we should take her to the hospital."

I shake my head. I hate hospitals and refuse to be in one, unless if I'm dying.

He gives out a frustrated sigh and they start working on me. Dean is sewing up my arm, while Sam is tending to my leg. I don't think they've even seen my back yet. One thing at a time i guess.

The cut on my stomach just has gauze and medical tape on it and didn't need to be sewn back together. Thankfully.

They finish up with that and i slide down the wall and roll over. There are three deep claw marks going at a diagonal down my back. The both of them suck in a surprised breath. I think its from all the scarring on my back from when i used to cut myself. well that and the claw marks.

I see Bobby open up the cabinet and pull out a bottle of vodka. Its for cleaning the wound.

"It's gonna sting a lot."

I clench my teeth. "Just do it."

He uncaps it, and pours it down my back. I groan in pain, but i can handle it. I can practically hear my flesh burning. They proceed to sew it up, and I'm done.

My bra surprisingly doesn't have any blood on it, but my shorts are soaked in it.

Sam gets up. "I'm going to go get you a shirt."

I nod and he leaves.

Dean looks at me. "I'm going to take you to the couch okay? If you need me to put you down just tell me."

I nod, as he lifts me up easily. I wince but we proceed to the couch.

He puts me down as Sam comes down the stairs and gives me a shirt and new shorts.

I put both on, not caring if they see my underwear. Its black anyways.

After the three of them sit, Bobby asked me, "What happened."

"I don't know. I got ready to go to bed when i heard a crash. I called for you but i got a growl instead. I grabbed my daggers,a gun and went downstairs. I saw nothing but its shadow. After all this, i motion to my wounds, I shot it and it disappeared. Do you know what it could be and why it was here?"

The three exchange looks, having a mental conversation. Bobby shakes his head no.

I sigh. "I want to sleep." Its got to be midnight by now, at least.

"Sleep here. I'll stay with you."

Sam shakes his head. "No Bobby i will. You and Dean go to bed. I'm not tired yet anyways."

They don't protest and head upstairs.

He grabs a blanket and grabs a book. He turns on the lamp light and starts to read.

"Sam?"

"Yea?"

"Why is this happening? Why does whatever that was want me?"

"I don't know. I'm Sorry."

I put my head back down, until he speaks again. "Nova?"

"What?"

"What were all of those scars on your back?"

"I used to be abused. I cut myself. I hoped it would take me out of the nightmare. I would've killed myself but Kayla needed me."

He nodded his head. "I'm sorry. Goodnight Nova."

I close my eyes and slip into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up, and sit up. Pain shoots through my back and stomach cuts. That thing really got me good. I am really confused as to why I haven't had any nightmares lately. I'm really glad though, because the last thing I need is to irritate my cuts. I look over my shoulder and see Sam sound asleep in a chair.

I look out the window and judge it to be about 5:00 AM. The birds are awake and i hear them singing. I want to get up. I hate being couch ridden. If i can just make my way to the table. I hold onto the arm of the couch, and try to push myself up. I yelp with pain and crumple to the ground. My leg wont allow weight.

With determination, I stand on one foot and hop my way to the table. I grab onto it, and sit down. I hear Sam stirring on the couch and strain my neck to see if he's awake yet. He groans and his head shoots up. "Nova?"

"I'm here." I say waving my hand in his direction."

"Why are you up. Why are you at the table?"

"I am not going to spend a week on the couch."

He sighs and gets up. He stretches and walks to the table to join me. "What time is it?

"Five."

He rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands, and yawns.

I yawn too. Kayla told me once that they are contagious.

Sam stands back up to make himself some coffee. "You want some?"

"No, I'm good." I say.

He makes his coffee and sits back down. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, and a little grumpy."

He lets out an amused snort.

"I also have trouble walking, if you haven't noticed yet. My arm is okay, I can lift things with it. My stomach hurts a bit but its mostly pain from being a little bruised. My back, well, hurts like hell."

"It should heal soon. Maybe a few weeks until your ready to be up and running perfectly."

"I just want to know what that thing that attacked me was."

"Werewolf? There were claws."

"No, i couldn't see it."

His face turned grim. "I wasn't thinking about this earlier. I think you were attacked by a hell hound."

"Hell hound? Why would it want me? Why did it leave when i shot at it? Why could i see its shadow? It could've just killed me on the spot if it wanted me so why didn't it?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't know why it was here. I don't know why it wanted you, but for now, we wont leave you alone. Did you make a deal?"

"No." There are a million questions running through me. I didn't make a deal, so i have no idea why this thing wanted to drag me to hell, and why it couldn't.

We sat in silence. Sam finished his coffee and helped me back to the couch, where i grabbed one of Bobby's books on the way, to see if there was anything on why it wanted me. Of course, there wasn't.

It was about eight in the morning when Dean came down the stairs.

He entered the living room. "How ya holding up?" He asked seriously.

"I'm sore, and I can't walk."

"Do we know what did it to you?"

I nod. "We think it was a hell hound."

"Did you make a deal?"

"No!"

"Then it makes no sense."

"Well you know just as much as I do," I retort.

I'm pretty annoyed at this point. First of all every time I move i experience some kind of pain. Second of all there's a hell hound after me. Third of all, I don't know why its after me, if and when it will come back. Why does it have to be me? Why can't i just be some normal kid with parents that are like, I don't know... doctors. Why can't I be a senior in high school studying to be a lawyer or something?

I turn back to my book and keep reading about hell hounds. I finish it, and throw it on the ground in frustration. Bobby is standing in the kitchen talking to Sam and Dean about a hunt about thirty minutes away, so they can stay with me. They turn their heads to me.

Bobby starts to talk. "Calm down."

I freak. "Calm down? There is a hell hound after me! I haven't been on a hunt in freaking forever! I'm sitting on a couch useless! I can't even walk!"

Sam turns his head towards me and starts giving me puppy dog eyes. God it's so cute. "Nova, please... just-"

I snap out of his trance. "Sam Winchester don't you dare give me those eyes for one more second." Oh god I sound like my dead grandmother...

He keeps going, and the eyes don't stop. "Just stay and... help us find research on this hunt. You aren't useless."

I let out a frustrated snort. "Fine."

His face returns to normal. Good. Those puppy eyes can make anyone do anything I swear.

They continue to talk and I start to get hungry. I never ate breakfast. I ask Dean to bring me an apple. He does, and I take a big bite and finish it in two minutes tops.

He grins. "Hungry huh."

I grin back and laugh.

"What?"

"You should be too. You eat all the time." I punch his shoulder, knowing it wont hurt him.

"Touche."

Sam calls Dean and tells him they should start their hunt. He gets up, nods his head at me, and leaves. I'm so jealous. Stupid freaking hell hound.

Bobby is somewhere in the house, doing something. I'm still on the couch. I have to go to the bathroom. I push myself up and hop to the bathroom. When i get back, I call Bobby to my side and tell him to get my laptop. He does, and I look for the nearest tattoo parlor.

When I can walk, the first place I'm going is to the tattoo parlor. I have a tattoo that no one but me knows about. It's an anti possession tattoo. Its on my hip. right where my waistband of my underwear is. That way no one can see it unless I'm wearing a bathing suit.

The tattoo I want is a symbol for strength in Arabic. I always loved the language's writing. It's beautiful, and I want no one but me to know what it means. I want it on my other hip.

It's around one now. It's been two days since the attack and I haven't tried to put weight on my leg yet. Every night Sam or Dean checks on my cuts. They say that they are healing nicely. Now my cuts mostly feel bruised and sore, but they are starting to close up, and scab.

I'm bored out of my mind, so, i fall asleep.

I see Kayla. She's just standing there. She starts to cough violently and blood is starting to pour out of her mouth. I see her collapse, and her chest stops moving. I run to her, but i can't touch her. I'm screaming for her. I see her spirit rise out of her body. She comes near me, and starts to choke me. I have tears running down my face, and am struggling to get her off me.

My eyes snap open and I gasp in as much air as I can. I look at the clock and see it's six. Sam and Dean aren't back yet. I'm not worried though. Hunting takes time. This nightmare wasn't too bad and I'm glad.

I stretch and yawn. I hear Bobby in the kitchen making some sort of dinner. He enters the living room five minutes later with a burger.

I realize my stomachs growling, and my mouth is watering. "Thank you so much."

I open my mouth as big as i can and stuff the burger in. He chuckles and walks away. Mid-burger Sam and Dean come back. Bobby talks to them about what they've found, and i continue to eat.

When I'm done, i set my plate down onto the floor.

I feel dizzy for a second, and black out.

I see a man. He is cooking dinner. Pasta, i think. He is stirring, when the water starts to bubble. I mean like uncontrollably. The water is spurting out hitting him. It's sizzling his skin off. I see blood and flesh. It hits his neck and it starts to sizzle. Blood is pouring out and he falls to the ground.

My eyes snap open and I am on the floor. Something was different about this vision. I saw it happen. It's already done with. My back is searing in pain from landing on it. Sam and Dean are at my sides. I look up at them with big scared eyes.

Dean notices first. "What did you see?"

Tears start to slide down my face. "A man... He was cooking pasta, and then the water started to boil and it started dissolving his skin."

"Where was it! We can stop it!"

I shake my head. "I saw it as it happened. It's too late." I say shakily.

"How do you know?"

"I just do okay? It's done with..."


	5. Chapter 5

-One week later-

Every day in the past week has been a struggle. I have gotten three visions, as they were happening. Just my luck. Four nightmares. Each of which someone had to come and hold me down.

They were a new kind of nightmare. They were about my life when i was abused. I knew i could beat up those kids, but that would be the reaction they wanted. I couldn't win. I was physically abused, and verbally. Kayla didn't know. Neither did my parents. They were always too busy hunting to notice.

The good part about this week is I'm able to walk. I can't run, but can limp my way around. My arm and stomach are almost fully healed. They are just going to be scars. My back is still painful if i get hit there, but I take it easy and I'm fine.

I can't wait to just get to a huge field and run. Just run as fast as I can and don't stop until I have to. I feel so locked in. My life has been strictly Bobby's house. I just can't wait to hunt.

I think the Winchester brothers are really starting to grow on me. I mean, i wouldn't say their exactly family, but If Bobby isn't there, one of them is. I like that. Being solo, can be convenient, but to not have anyone to depend on, just... sucks.

I like them both. Dean is sarcastic, and is funny. Sam is kind and gentle, and understands my situations.

Both of them are willing to stay with me while I sleep. They haven't known me for more than a few weeks and they will already do almost too much for me.

Right now its just about eight at night. I'm in my room, on my laptop. I decide to check my email. I haven't for more than a few weeks.

I scroll through a bunch of crap. I take a second look and stop. It's from my old best friend. His name was Cole. I feel horrible about leaving. After i dropped out of school, i dropped all ties. Cole was no exception. It was a stupid mistake, but i felt like i needed to do it at the time. He was the only person, who didn't care if i did or didn't have parents. I actually started to crush on him.

I click on the email. Its says, "_Dear Nova, I really miss you. I'm sorry if i did anything to make you angry and not want to talk to me... I don't know what to say. I'm going through a really rough patch right now, so if you happen to get this, please... call me."_

I pick up my cell. I linger on his contact for a few minutes. I click out of it. _Come on Nova! Just call him! _I think to myself.

Once again, I go to his contact. I hit call and wait. He picks up, "Hello?"

A feeling of warmth and comfort sweeps over me to hear his voice. "Hi... Cole, this is Nova."

My voice is shaky and I start to cry. My shoulders shake as silent tears slide down my face.

"Oh my god. Is it really you?"

I sniffle. "Yea, it's me. I'm so sorry about leaving and its so complicated and I'm so sorry. Oh god i want to see you so bad."

His voice takes a soft tone. "Who says you can't? Meet me at Winters park tomorrow at one."

"I will." I hang up the phone and cry some more.

Crying turns into sobbing as I'm pushed back into my memories.

Sam opens the door and starts to say something about a job, when i stifle a sob.

"Nova? Whats wrong?"

"It's just too much Sam... The hell hound... The pain, Cole..."

"Cole?"

"My best friend... I left him."

He takes my chin softly in his hand and pulls my face to look at him. "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure he's happy to talk to you. Me and Dean and Bobby are all here. It's okay."

He rubs my back and i eventually stop crying. "Sam? Can you help me with something?"

"Sure."

"I want you to come with me tomorrow. I'm meeting him at a park, and then i want to stop somewhere else."

"Okay. Tomorrow's going to be a big day, so you should get your sleep."

I nod as he turns out the light.

"Goodnight Nova."

He opens the door and leaves the room. I slip into a wonderful sleep.

I wake up, and sit up straight. I'm actually going to do it... I'm going to see Cole. I glance at the clock and see it's nine. Wow, i slept in... No nightmares. huh.

I climb out of my bed, and put shorts and a t-shirt on. The shorts have a fabric waistband so when i get my tattoo i can pull it down for them. Sam doesn't even know I'm going to get it. I grab my drivers license which is a form of I.D., and head downstairs.

I decide to make breakfast, so i make pancakes. It's the one thing i can easily make without a recipe. Once i finish, they are on the table, and three men are sucking them down. I laugh and grab a few for myself.

When were done i grab a few for myself, and wait. I get ready to meet Cole. I put on the necklace he gave me. It has a symbol on it for trust. I put on some mascara and eyeliner.

The time finally comes to leave. I grab the keys to MY car, which i haven't driven in forever. It feels good.

I grab Sam and we head out the door.

We drive in silence until we get to the park. I pull the keys out, and lock the doors. I start walking to a bench.

I sit on it, but Sam just stands. "So, whats he like?"

I smile. "He's kind, and funny, but protective. He's a lot like you and Dean."

We wait for another five minutes in an awkward silence. Then, i see Cole walking down the field.

I go as fast as i can to get to him. When i finally do, I plow into him with the biggest hug i can muster.

He laughs. "Someone's a little eager."

I look up to his face. I deem it absolutely perfect. His eyes are emerald green, and he has dark brown, long curly hair. I love it. "You haven't changed a bit."

"I could say the same about you."

My smile just gets bigger.

Cole turns and sees Sam.

"Who is this?"

"Him? That's Sam. He's uh... A friend."

Sam smiles and greets him. "Nova, I'm going to go back to the car so you two can talk."

I toss him the keys and turn back to Cole. "So whats up?" I ask.

His face turns grim. "My dad... He's gone. Disappeared. One night he and my mom are asleep the next, he's just not there."

Oh my god. This could be a hunt. I have a million thoughts racing through my head. "I'm so sorry Cole. When did he disappear"

"About two nights ago."

"Call me if you need anything. I'm so sorry about leaving. I just... have some unexpected things going on right now."

"I should go."

"Okay. I'll see you around, Cole."

He leaves. I go back to the car. "Sam?"

"Yea."

"I think we may have a hunt."

"You mean with Cole?"

"Yea. His dad disappeared unexpectedly. He was in bed one night, and gone in the morning."

"We should go back to Bobby's to do some research."

I shake my head. "No, I want to get something done first."

He nods his head.

Twenty minutes later i pull up to the tattoo parlor. I tell him, "Wait here."

"Your getting a tattoo?" He asks incredulously.

"Yea. I am." I say, and leave before he can say anything.

I walk into the parlor, and a woman with a face tattoo asks me. "I need some I.D."

I nod and show her my drivers license.

She nods her head and i sit in the waiting room. I show the tattoo artist what i want and he's drawn it up in ten minutes.

I pull down my waistband and show him where i want it.

After twenty minutes its done and i have the symbol for strength on my left hip.

Sam is still sitting in the car after i come out.

"What did you get?"

I lower my waistband and show him. "Strength."

I show him my anti possession one. "I got this one last year."

"Your too young."

"Yea, well I've seen too many people die from possession and i don't want to be one of them."

He sighs and I drive us back to Bobby's.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was in the living room watching t.v. "Hey, How'd it go?"

"Pretty well. Some thing weird happened with his dad and were trying to figure it out."

I hear him get up, and he makes his way to us in the kitchen. "You sure it's somethin supernatural?"

"Nope. But he was my best friend and i still have to check it out... for him."

"So do you have an idea as to what it could have been?"

"I was thinking maybe a ghoul."

"Huh... Yea. Maybe."

Dean turns to Sam and they start talking about some crap happening in Florida. I leave the room and get my laptop. I go to the library and sit in a chair.

I check the newspaper archives for anything. Turns out there was four disappearances, in 1965. They were never found. Sounds supernatural to me.

I head back to the kitchen where Sam and Dean are still talking. "I found something."

They both turn their heads to me. "That was quick." Sam said.

"Yea well I'm just a fast reader. Anyways, there were four disappearances in 1964. Those people were never found. I'm gonna call Cole."

"And tell him what?"

"That i found something similar a while ago." Sam eyed me.

I went to my room and grabbed my phone. I called Cole. He picked up, "Hey, whats up?"

"Hi, I found some disappearances a while back that were similar to your dad's. Do you know any of these people? Valerie and Mark Mills, or Jason Clint and his wife Melody."

"I know all of them... They were good friends of my dads when he was in high school. I heard him talk about them a lot when I was younger."

"Thanks Cole. I have to go now, I'll talk to you soon."

I hang up the phone. Okay, so not ghoul... They all knew each other, so maybe an angry spirit. Which means his dad is most likely dead. Crap. I go back downstairs again.

I find Dean sitting at the table, doing god knows what. He doesn't notice until i say, "Dean."

"What?"

"I need you to go to Cole's and ask him mom some questions. You have to go alone though, because he knows me and Sam."

"Okay, just give me the address. What do you need me to ask?"

"I think it was a spirit that took his dad. I think his dad is dead. The four victims were friends of his dad in high school. I think someone they were close to died. Just ask her if he ever talked about a death with one of his friends."

I gave him the address, and Dean was off. I really hope we can do this case easily, because I do not want Cole to know whats out there. Especially what probably killed his dad.

I want him to know why I left, but I can't do that without telling him. There's also the fact that he would say I'm psycho.

I sit around for a while, and wait for Dean to come back. When he finally does, he looks tired.

"Dude... You only had to ask him mom a few questions."

"I know." He said defensively.

"Then where were you?"

He paused. "Now it wouldn't be a secret if I told you now would it?" He winked at me.

I sigh. "So what did you get?"

"Not much. She just said something about Wilson's Street, and an Amy."

"So it's a girl."

"We can assume, yea."

I go grab my laptop, and search, Death on Wilson street, 1964.

I get one article. It's about a girl named Amy Silver. She committed "suicide", but I'm guessing it was some freak accident, that happened while Cole's dad and his friends were there.

I decide not to call Cole and take a break. I know its sad, but I don't know what to do. I don't mean the hunting, i mean how to relax.

With all the crap that's been going on, with wounds, Cole, hunting, weird freaky premonition things, I just haven't really had time.

I decide to go outside and sing it all out. I haven't sung in forever, but I am, or used to be, pretty good. Its seven, but its still light enough outside.

I walk out and sit on the hood of a car and let it out. I'm a pretty loud singer, naturally without straining. I just let it out.

Dean comes up behind me, and before i hear him, he says, "your pretty good."

"Dean! You scared the freaking crap out of me!"

He chuckled. "I just wanted to ask if you wanna go eat with me and Sam?"

"What about Bobby?"

"He's busy with something."

"No, you two go... I'm not hungry."

Truth is, I'm starving, but i have to call Cole, and ask him more questions.

Sam and Dean leave, while i go to my room with my phone and laptop. I call Cole and ask him if anything weird has been going on and he says no.

The call lasts about ten minutes and I tell him I am going to bed. I really need the sleep. Today has been a really tiring day.

I slip into sleep at eleven, after staring at the ceiling for an hour.

Then I wake up. YES! No nightmare. I hope today is going to be a good day. I make myself some scrambled eggs and eat them quickly.

Sam comes down the stairs first. Rubbing his eyes like a three years old with his palms. I laugh a bit, because to be honest, its pretty cute.

Then comes Bobby, who I haven't really been talking to. He's been locked in the library doing god knows what. He says hi, grabs an orange, and disappears back into his man cave.

Last comes Dean. He yawns, and grunts as a hello.

I say hi, and then black out.

I see Cole in his kitchen. I don't know where his mom is. He is doing dishes, when he gets thrown against a wall. I hear a crack, and i think he may have broken an arm. A college girl walks towards him. She is pretty, but evil. She has a grin on her face, and with a flick of her hand, she snaps his neck.

I wake up and see Sam and Dean at my sides. I'm on the floor and shaking a bit. I know I can stop this one.

"LET ME GO!"

I wrestle myself out and throw both my legs out and kick them both in the face. bulls eye. I sprint to the counter, where i grab the keys, and sprint to my car.

Sam and Dean are close behind trying to stop me, but I'm already leaving.

I see them get into the impala and they follow me. I take the main highway and go seventy. I wont let Cole die.

I pull up to his house, and throw myself out of the car. I run to the trunk and grab a gun loaded with rock salt. I kick down the door not caring whose home.

I sprint into the kitchen when I see him. He's against the wall staring at the girl, his eyes wide, and scared.

I take out my gun, right as she looks at me.

She throws me against the wall as well.

Then, Dean bursts into the room and shoots her. She disappears and I know we don't have much time. I grab Cole and my gun, and drag him to my car.

We stop, I throw Cole against the car door harder than I meant to. "Where is she buried?"

"Greenswood graveyard i think. Please don't hurt me."

I release him from my grasp, "Cole, i would never hurt you. I'm sorry if i hurt you. But this is important. Get in."

He opens the door and slides into the passenger seat. I get in my side, and push in the keys.

I know Sam and Dean will follow me, so I pull out, them close in the lead, and start driving.

Cole is still breathing hard. "What's happening?"

"You just saw a spirit. She almost killed you. Were going to dig her out and burn her bones."

"In broad daylight?"

"I don't care right now."

"Your crazy Nova..."

"Do you have another explanation as to what you just saw?" I demanded.

"No."

"Yea, well believe me, It's a spirit."

"And were going to bur her bones? Someones going to see us."

I decide that he's right, and take a u-turn.

Sam and Dean do the same, and I drive us back to Bobby's.

Cole looks pretty confused at this point. I would be to.

I pull into the junkyard, and direct him to the house. "Wait in the living room."

Without question, he walks into the house.

Sam and Dean get out of the impala, and turn to me. They look pissed.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked me.

"He was going to die! I saw him, and thanks to me, we saved him."

Sam looked at me. "You scared us."

"Well, I'm sorry." I say haughtily.

I leave and walk to the house.

Cole is standing in the living room with Bobby aiming a gun at him.

I shoot a look at Bobby and he puts it down. Sam and Dean enter the room.

"Where am I? Cole asks.

"Bobby's. He's a friend. Sit." I order.

He does. "What the hell is going on. I want the truth Nova. I deserve to know the truth."

"Fine. I'm a hunter. Like... Supernatural hunter. Ghosts, demons, spirits... you name it. I left school when my parents died on a hunt. I cut ties with everyone, and i lived with Kayla. I continued like that until Kayla died... I started getting visions, and that's how I found you."

He's taking it amazingly well. "What about my mom?"

"Tell her your fixing a leak at your house and that she can't come home until tomorrow." I hand him my cell.

"Call her." He does and I finally relax.

He looks nervous. I tell Sam, Dean and Bobby to leave so he can just relax. "I'm sorry about being so harsh to you, and I know this is a lot to take in... But I'm not crazy. Were going to burn Amy's bones tomorrow and it will all be over. I don't blame you if you don't want to talk to me anymore."

"Are you freaking kidding me? Your job is AWESOME!"

I smile and laugh a little. "Yea, i guess it has a few perks."

We continue to talk for hours. He's telling me about everything that's happened while I was gone. By the time were done, It's six and I'm starving.

Sam, Dean, and Bobby have been making themselves scarce, while Cole has been here. I call them over to us, and see if they want to go out to eat. We all agree on a diner, and I leave with Cole, Sam and Dean with Bobby.

We eat, talk and laugh a lot. I'm so happy right now. I have, well, family, and my best friends. Things I haven't truly had in a while.

We finally leave at nine. When we get back to Bobby's Cole stays with Bobby, while Sam, Dean and I all leave for the graveyard.

I sit in the back of the impala and when we get there, I locate Amy's grave. Sam and Dean dig up the body, I light the match, and we've finished the case. There were some complications, but we got through it alright.

Back at Bobby's we set up sleep arrangements. Cole sleeps on the couch, and the rest of us remain where we have been.

It's midnight, and I slip into my covers. I fall into a deep sleep, when I get a nightmare.

Kayla is there. She takes her knife, and before i can scream, there is a hand over my mouth.

This time it's Dean. "You okay?"

I'm sweating and breathing hard. "Yea.. I'm good. He lets me go and gives me a pat on the back. It's 6:30 in the morning. There's no point in going to sleep again, so i get up.

I make pancakes as quietly as i can so i don't wake anyone up. Especially Cole. I finish around seven, when I hear moving in the living room.

There's a loud yawn, as Cole walks into the room. He looks so cute! His dark hair is curly, and his green eyes are stunning against his pale skin. His lips are... perfect.

I snap myself out of the trance when he says, "Are those pancakes i smell?"

I grin, "Indeed they are."

He gets a plate, "May I?"

I laugh loudly. "Eat away captain."

He starts to eat, as Sam and Dean come down the stairs.

Bobby is down five minutes later, and we all eat breakfast.

When were done, I get up and stretch.

Cole gets up and puts his plate in the sink, as do I.

"I better get going." He says.

I nod. Sam and Dean get up. "We'll take you home." Sam says and smiles.

"I'm coming too." I declare.

Dean smiles. "Whatever you say, kid."

I grin back, "Shut up."

Cole and I get out and walk to the door. His mom still isn't home.

"Thanks Nova, for everything. Especially the truth."

I stare into his perfect eyes. "Your welcome. I'm sorry I left without an explanation. I'll keep in touch i promise."

He nods. "Bye Nova."

He starts to open the door when I say "Wait."

He turns, and before I know what I'm doing, I lean in and kiss him slowly.

He kisses back. It's the first kiss I've ever had, and it was... perfect.

"That was for being my best friend." I say. I turn and walk back to the car.

When I get in, Sam and Dean are both turned around in their seats with the exact same look on their faces.

"What? Oh like you've never kissed a girl."

They start to open their mouths when i say, "Shut up and drive."


	7. Chapter 7

We arrive at Bobby's, after a silent car ride. I think they are trying to get over the idea that I like someone, because we all know it doesn't happen often. I know I can't date because of being a hunter, but I deserve a kiss once in while.

It's about noon now so I eat lunch, and go outside. I decide that I want to run. So, I do. I sprint, weaving though cars. I do this in short bursts to even it out. I jog in between. I love the wind in my face. It feels so good just to burn it all away.

When I'm done, I see Sam at the table with his laptop, while Dean is on the couch in the living room with Bobby.

My face is rosy, and I'm panting. I grab a chair on the opposite side of Sam, and collapse. He looks up and smiles at me. I smile back and finally find the air to say "What are you looking at?"

"Seeing if there are any cases."

"Have you found anything?"

"No."

I sit for another few minutes and then something hits me. Why does he need a hunt here? Why are they staying? "Sam?"

"Yea."

"Why are you and Dean staying here?"

"Were taking a bit of a break from major hunts." He seems to be holding something back. I can see the gears turning, debating whether he should tell me or not. I stare at his face, trying to think of what it could be.

I get nothing, mostly because he has turned his attention back to his computer.

I am so bored. I decide to take a shower, because I was just running.

I walk up the stairs, grab some new underwear, and head for the bathroom.

I turn the handle, and proceed to my shower. The water is hot, and the steam feels good.

I turn the handle and dress myself. I spent about 45 minutes in there. Good. It's not like I have anything better to do.

I go to my room and grab my duffel bag. I empty out its contents onto the floor. Inside, is the usual. My daggers, salt, a gun, books. I find one specific book I have been looking for.

It was my mothers diary. Most hunters keep a journal of all the information they gather. My dad did, but I don't know what he did with it. My mothers diary had her fears, about hunting, Me, Kayla. It helps me know that she really did care about us, and was just doing this for the greater good. It had her favorite things, memories, etc.

I haven't had the courage to read this yet. Heck, I haven't had the time. With everything that's been going on, this is the thing that has been the least on my mind.

I trace the pattern. The journal is lilac, with a black symbol on it. I don't know what it is, but it's beautiful. I trace the indented symbol with my finger a few times.

Then, I open it. I see my mothers handwriting. It's mostly neatly printed. She was never fancy, and was awful at cursive.

I read the first page. It says,

_June 2nd, 2002_

_Today is the day that I leave for my first major hunt since Kayla was born. Mike and I have been on small hunts ever since. I never want to leave my babies. I love them so much. I know they will be safe with Bobby, but how can I not worry? I am always afraid for them. Especially Nova. She is so strong, especially for what is to come._

I am really confused now. What does she mean by, "What is to come?" Does it have to do with all of these premonitions? Or the hell hounds? Or is it just that i have to take care of my little sister?

I read another 30 pages, but nothing else is mentioned. I slam it down in frustration. What does all of this mean? Was she expecting to die?

I hear heavy footsteps and my door opens. Its Dean. "You wanna go get something to eat with us?" He eyes the journal and I slide it under the bed.

"No, you guys go without me. Just bring me back a burger. I need to finish something."  
I give him a fake smile.

He doesn't buy it but says, "Okay," and leaves the room.

I check the clock and realize its 5:00. did it really take me that long to read those? Wow. I continue to read until I fall asleep.

There they are. The hell hounds. This time its not one... Its maybe... ten. I sprint out of wherever I am. There is a lake and in my attempts to get out, I run up a dock, and jump off. When I hit the water, I think it's over. I start to rise to the top. When I reach the surface, I start to take in a breath, when I feel weight crushing down on me. I'm screaming for them to get off me, but I just sink farther and farther down. I thrash and feel claws start to rake my skin. I feel a claw slit my throat and I wake up.

I sit up and loudly gasp air. It's really hot in here and I suddenly feel claustrophobic. I throw myself off the bed, and lie down on the ground, breathing in as much air as I can. I don't hear anything, and I'm glad. I don't want reassurance. I just want to be alone.

After 20 minutes, I climb back into bed, and fall asleep.

I wake up at seven. I don't think anyone is up, so I reach under my bed and grab my mom's diary. I quietly head downstairs and stretch out on the couch.

I open back to where I left off. I continue to read when I finally find something weird.

_September 21st, 2004_

_Last night was bad. Mike was out with some friends while I fell asleep after tucking in the girls. Nova is getting so big, Kayla too. Castiel, for the first time since Nova was born, came into my dreams. I wont let them hurt her. I wont tell Mike. I am scared for my baby. She can never know. I will die for her if that is what this comes to._

What is this about? Who is Castiel? What did he want from my mom? What did he want from me?

One important question question comes into my mind. Did my family die because of me? I'm taking in as much as I can, and before I know what's going on, silent tears are sliding down my cheeks. Did Kayla disappear and die because of me? My lip trembles more and a whole new round of tears come.

I think about the past weeks. With Bobby taking me in, and Sam and Dean staying and-. Wait... Sam and Dean. Staying. They are staying because of me. I run to my duffel and grab my dagger and before I know what I'm doing, I run down the stairs. I find Sam making his way to the kitchen.

I hurl myself at him a hard as I can, with all of my strength and energy. I slam him against a wall and grab my dagger.

I scream at him "WHAT ARE YOU NOT TELLING ME SAM?"

He looks confused, "What are you talking about? It's okay Nova, whatever this is, we can work it out, now whats going on?"

I throw a punch at his face, and his nose cracks. "WHY ARE YOU HERE! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

He is holding his nose and starts to push me off him, but I am fueled by rage and adrenaline and just throw him back against the wall.

Dean runs into the room with a loud, "WHAT THE HELL NOVA!"

He grabs my waist and pulls me into him. I'm struggling, and being held is too much. I whip out my dagger and slash the top of his arm. Surprise crosses his face, and Sam is walking up to me holding his nose.

They both look angry and I finally realize what I did. I try to wrestle myself out of Dean's iron grip. I kick him hard and violently fight him. Sam is getting closer, and with a final heave, I am out. I sprint out of the room and up the stairs to my room.

They are close behind, but they aren't fast enough.

I slam my door and run to the bed. I push it to the door as a barricade. I push the nightstand there as well.

When they reach my door, It's on full lock down.

My eyesight is blurry with tears and I'm loudly sobbing. There is yelling outside my door and they are trying to get me to come out. I don't hear them, I'm too busy running everything through my head.

I snap back to reality and hear Sam yell "I will cut through this door."

I yell back with sobs, "I'll kill myself first."

They are all quiet for a minute and all I can hear is myself. I take out my dagger and drag it across my arm. I watch it bleed. I quietly say "I can't do this."

Sam starts to talk again. "Yes, you can. Just come out. Please. We wont hurt you. We just want to know what happened."

They don't understand. When I say I can't do this, I mean life. Its not just the past month. It's my life. The abuse, hunting, dead families,(including my own), mixed with freaky powers. I just want it all to go away.

They keep trying to talk to me about it through the door, But I remain silent.

Finally, they all leave. I make out a plan. I am going to sneak out tonight. Just stay in here, all day, and leave when they are all asleep.

I lay down on the carpet, and slip into a deep sleep, with no nightmares. I wake back up at ten PM. I wait another three hours, and pack my things. I quietly move my bed and nightstand, and slip out the door. I sneak down the stairs and slip out the door.

I start to walk off the porch when someone grabs me. I try to scream, but realize its Sam who is holding me.

I struggle, but this time, he will not let go. He throws me over his shoulder, and walks downstairs. He's leading me someplace I really don't want to go. The panic room.

Bobby used to lock me and Kayla in the panic room when we did something bad. I still hate it to this day.

He pushes me in first, and follows. He locks the door, and makes me sit on the bed, well, cot.

He then looks at me softly. A pity look.

I look away. "Stop. Don't pity me."

"Nova, I just want to know what happened out there."

"Yea, well, I don't want to tell you."

"I know you feel alone. If you just tell me what's wrong. I can help you. I know how you feel."

"No, you don't." I shoot back coldly. "You always have Dean. You had your dad for a long time. I have nothing. No family, no good memories. Hell, what good things happen to me? When I said I can't do this, I didn't mean hunting. I mean my life. I know it sounds stupid, but I really don't see for a reason to live."

"Nova, that tattoo you got, that's for the strength. You have a lot of it. You can't give up your life. There aren't enough people like you. We don't nee to lessen those numbers. You do matter. At this point, I think Dean and I almost see you like a sister." He gives me a smile.

I start to smile when I black out. I see a man. He has dark spiky hair, and piercing blue eyes. He is in a trench coat.

"Hello. My name is Castiel. I am an Angel of the Lord. I am here to help."

I wake up shaking. I am on the cot and I see Dean on my right. He's holding my wrist.

Sam is on the left doing the same.

Sam turns his attention on me. "Nova!" He shakes me. "What did you see?"

I am suddenly very tired. It's a struggle to keep my eyes open. I murmur, "Castiel," and fall into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up. I want to think everything that happened was just a dream, but it wasn't. I really did cut Dean. I really did hurt Sam.

I'm in my bed at Bobby's. I hear no noise downstairs, so they probably went out. I sit up. My head throbs and I moan.

I slowly climb out of my bed, and walk downstairs quietly. One step at a time.

I stagger to the living room and kitchen and see if they are they. They aren't.

I quietly, and slowly, make my way to the library.

When I get to the door. I see Bobby sitting at the desk with his laptop. Sam and Dean are at his sides. They are all intently reading something.

I knock on the door. Whatever they were reading, they didn't ant me to see it, because Sam closed the laptop when he saw me.

I make my way to the desk, when a wave of dizzy-ness comes over me, and I start to fall.

Dean is there instantly. He catches me, and carries me to a chair.

"How long have I been out for?"

Bobby looks at me, "Bout three days."

I'm glad no one has mentioned my psychotic rampage.

My stomach growls. "I'm starving."

"We can go out if you want." Sam suggests.

"Okay. Just let me change."

I go upstairs and change into new clothes. I head to the kitchen where Sam, Dean, and Bobby are waiting.

Dean grabs the key and walks out the door. They must have decided a place to eat while I was changing, because Sam and Dean get into the front seats, I in the back, and Bobby follows us all the way to the diner.

We drive in silence, well, other than the radio. Dean and Sam seem to be having a mental conversation. They are both so lucky. They have someone to depend on.

We arrive at the diner, and walk in. Bobby follow, and we proceed to a booth in the corner.

We all sit and a waitress brings us our menus.

I look through and settle on pancakes. They sound really good right now. The waitress take our orders and we sit awkwardly.

I start the conversation. "So.. Who is Castiel?"

Sam and Dean cast nervous glances at each other.

I narrow my eyes at them. No one answers my question, because I already know the answer. He is an angel. Yea right. I mean I believe in god and everything, but an angel. Angels may be real, but why on earth would one want to talk to me? Why am I so special? The thing is, I am not.

We fall back into silence when the waitress brings our food. I pour some maple syrup and dig in. Halfway through my food, I see him.

He walks slowly into the diner, and arrives at our booth.

He sits next to Sam and Dean. I look at them to make sure they can see him too. They can.

Dean opens his mouth, "Dammit Cas, What is it this time? Leave her alone."

So they do know who he is. But how?

He opens his voice and speaks in an even tone, "She must know, they want her."

"Dean stands up and shoves Castiel out of the booth. "A word, in private."

They walk outside Sam follows, and Bobby and I exchange odd glances at each other. I peek out the window to see whats going on.

Dean has his arms crossed defensively, and is clearly trying to prove a point to Castiel. Sam is defending him by the looks of it.

Then, I see Castiel disappear. Just vanishes. Dean and Sam walk back inside, and I continue eating, because I don't want them to know I was watching them.

When they sit back down, I cross my arms. "What is he talking about? And why do you know him?"

Sam looks at Dean. Dean opens his mouth, "Cas is the one who puled me from the pit."

Wait what? Dean went to hell? And came back?

"What does he want from me?"

"He is here to protect you."

"From what?"

"I think he should be the one to tell you."

"You owe me the truth." I say menacingly.

He exchanges another look with Sam.

I throw down my fork. "I'm done." I say, and walk out the door to the car.

Dean, Sam, and Bobby all come out. I'm pretty pissed off at this point.

Dean unlocks the car, and I climb into the backseat, without a word.

We get back to Bobby's and I head straight upstairs.

I open my door, and see Castiel sitting on my bed.

I turn my head and give him a cautious look. "Why are you here?"

"To tell you why I have to protect you."

"Why." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Because... You were born in hell."


	9. Chapter 9

All I can say to process this is, "What?"

"You heard me." He said in his monotone voice.

"No, that's impossible. I have a birth certificate."

"Your parents could make a fake I.D., they could make a fake birth certificate."

"I was born in Willow-wood hospital, at 5:13 AM. Your lying."

"Why would I lie."

I turn back, and see no Castiel.

There are so many things going on in my head. How the hell was I born in hell? Who are my parents? How did my parents find me? How did I get out?

There are tears forming in my eyes. They are not sadness. They are rage.

I grab my dagger, open my door, and slam it closed as I walk out.

I run down the stairs and pass Bobby in the library, and Dean in the living room.

The tears are starting to come, more and more.

At this point I am starting to run. I pass Sam who is the kitchen who tries to say hi, but instantly realizes something is wrong. He tries to stop me, but I am already racing out the door.

I go down the steps. My vision is blurry from the tears. I keep running. I don't know where I'm going, but I keep going. I finally make it to a field, and kneel. I cry. I don't know if Sam followed me, but I don't care.

How could I have been born in hell? I don't think Cas would have lied, but it's impossible. Dean being an exception.

I don't know who I am, or even _what_ I am.

I don't know where I am. It's late afternoon, about four. Sam, Dean, and Bobby, are probably out looking for me.

I don't want them to find me yet. The past few days, I've been an emotional wreck. I feel bad about it, but there's just so much. I mean, I know they have their own weight on their shoulders. Probably more than me, but they have each other. I have no one to talk to. I know I could talk to Sam, he's so gentle with me, but I feel vulnerable talking about myself.

I think I'm scaring them. I'm scaring myself. I don't know where to go, who to turn to. I want a shoulder to cry on, but there's no one there.

I kneel down again and cover my hands with my face. My shoulders are shaking from crying. It's been a few hours now. I don't want to go. I want someone to find me, and tell me they love me. Like genuinely care for me. I know Bobby loves me, but its different. No one knows me.

I get up, tear marks down my face. I can't stop the tears from still slowly sliding down my face.

I start to walk, but I don't see the point in it, so I just collapse back on the ground.

Soon, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up, with a tear stained face, and see Castiel, looking off at the sunset.

"Look, I know you want to takk too me or whatever. But I need to be alone right now." I snap.

"I know this is a surprise, but you had to know. Sam and Dean will find you soon. I told them where you were." He disappeared.

I stay sitting. There is nothing to think about. This time, I really don't think there is something to live for. I take out my dagger from my waistband, I find a nearby tree and hurl it at a tree as hard as i can. I yank it out with anger, and more tears come out.

I am so angry, I don't know what to do with it, so I drag it across the inside of my arm. I hurl it a the tree again, when I see Sam and Dean walking down the field.

I'm not ready to talk. Not ready to face them. I grab my dagger, and run. They follow me.

I finally trip and fall. I am a wreck. My arm is covered in blood. My face red and stained from the ever-moving tears.

Without a word, Dean comes up to me, and picks me up, like a baby. He carries me all the way back to the car. It's a silent ride back to Bobby's. I refuse to talk.

When we get back, Sam leads me to the bathroom, where he cleans my cut. When all the blood is washed away, He realizes I gave my self the wound.

"Nova..."

"Don't start." I say.

"You need to talk to someone."

"Who Sam! Who am I going to talk to? Last time I checked, I don't have a brother to lean on! I don't have anyone who loves me! No one really cares, you and Dean might care for my safety, but do you really love me like family? Would you give your life for me? no! No one would, and no one ever will. That's a fact."

He starts to give me a pity look.

"Stop. That's why I'm leaving."

"Nova," He says seriously. "Your not leaving. Me and Dean are going to take care of you."

"I don't need you to take care of me!" I spit.

"Nova, you don't know how to deal."

"Yea, I do, Sam. I Just have been having a rough week."

"No."

I leave the room, and go to my room. It's eight at night and I have had a really stress full day. I want to go on my laptop.

I climb up the stairs and change into pajamas. I slip into bed, and grab my laptop.

I am randomly searching the internet. I know there is no point in researching, because I know I will find nothing. I stay on my laptop until ten.

I then slip into a deep, deep slip.


	10. Chapter 10

When I wake up, I remember what a mess my life is. There's some angel trying to protect me for some reason I don't know, I have major mood swings, and I have been cooped up ay Bobby's for what seems like forever.

I just feel like I need to get out. I don't know, have one normal day. Or live with a non-messed up family, or abusive life.

I swing my legs out of bed, and realize its 5:00 AM. I quietly go down the stairs, to hear typing in the kitchen.

I see Sam sitting at the table, typing away.

"Couldn't sleep?" I ask him.

"Nightmares."

"Sorry."

"Nah, It's fine."

"I mean sorry about yesterday..."

"Don't sweat it."

"I just... I don't know what to do. I don't know what I am. I have this freaking angel popping in and out, telling me snippets of things that just make me even more confused."

He finally looks up at me, and stares at me intensely, "Your sixteen. Your under pressure, and being here probably isn't helping."

"I want to get out." I say.

"And do what?"

"Hunt. I want to leave all of these freaking angels and hell crap and go be normal. I want a family who hounds me about homework, not salting the doors and windows and making sure I have weapons everywhere I go."

"Trust me, I know what its like to want that."

We stop talking and he turns his attention back to the computer.

I sigh and go to get some water. I fill a glass from the sink and gulp it down. I then go outside to get some fresh air.

I walk out into the junkyard where my voice is parked, when I hear a voice.

"Nova."

I jump. "Castiel you scared the crap out of me!"

He takes no notice of my remark. "Why are you alone."

"I am in a freaking front yard. What do you want."

"To tell you everything."

"Everything. Yea right. I'm not even sure I believe the first few things that came out of your mouth."

"Why would I lie?"

I let out an aggravated sigh. "What do I need to know."

"You recall me telling you you were born in hell."

How could I forget, idiot. I think to myself.

"Yea."

"You are very rare."

"Rare?" I ask. I listen for an answer, but Castiel has disappeared.

"Damn angels." I mutter to myself.

I head back inside, and sit at the table again.

I make a frustrated noise.

"What." Sam says.

I mutter something about angels and how they should just be clear, but I don't think he really heard it all that well.

"What are you doing?" I say, to take my mind off of the angel mess.

"Looking for a hunt. Were taking off soon."

"You guys have fun." I say. My voice has no expression in it. I am so jealous.

"Your coming with us."

"No. I can't. I'm just more than you guys need to carry."

"Cas told us to."

"Stupid angels."

"Tell me about it." he retorts.

We sit in another awkward silence once again, until Sam grunts.

"What is it?"

"Some disappearances in Ohio. Four people. Completely different lives."

"Angry spirits?"

"Don't know yet."

"Are we going?" I am starting to get pretty exited at this point, because I haven't hunted in a while.

"If Dean wants to, yea, we can check it out."

YES! I say to myself in my head. I quickly go outside so I can give myself a little happy dance, something I haven't done in forever.

I head to my car, and then I realize that I will not be taking it with me. I open the trunk, and start to unload. I take out my rounds, guns, blades, salt, you name it.

I grab the duffel bags and start stuffing them with weapons.

When I finish. I haul two full duffel bags back inside the house.

Once I open the door, I drop the bags, and they hit the ground with a loud clank. Sam chuckles.

"I'm ready! " I say, with a large grin on my face.

Sam grins back and calls Dean over. After a few minutes of discussion an persuasion from me to Bobby, we are off.

I am very exited, I can't stop smiling. I feel so happy right now. I figure if i can't be normal, might as well do the things I do best right?

We load my four duffel bags, into the backseat next to me. Two of them are full of weapons, two are full of all my clothes, laptop, etc.

I shove them into the spot where my feet should be, and stretch out in the backseat.

Dean starts the car, and we drive away. The drive should be about a day. He puts in an album of AC/DC, and we drive.

We stop at three for lunch, since we already ate breakfast. I order a cheeseburger, Dean the same thing. While Sam orders a salad.

When we are done, we continue to drive. I look out the window at the scenery the whole time.

At around midnight, we arrive in Ohio. We stop at our crappy motel.

Sam and Dean are sharing a room, while I get my own, that connects to theirs.

I get out of the car and stretch my legs. I grab my duffel bags, and we check in. I enter my room, and head to the bathroom. I take a long hot shower, before changing and climbing into bed.

When I wake up, I open the door to Sam and Dean's room. They are putting on shoes and adjusting their ties. I let out a loud yawn, and they see me.

"You just woke up?" Sam asked.

"Yea, I'm a teenager. I need my sleep." I say defensively.

"Well were going to each of the vic's houses to investigate."

"F.B.I?" I ask.

"Yup."

I want to go, but I just woke up, and I would need time to get myself ready.

"You coming?" He asks me.

"Nope, I'll sit this one out. Call me if you need any research done, or anything else."

"Okay." He says.

I start to leave, when I turn around, and say "Don't do anything stupid."

Dean smirks. "Wouldn't dream of it."

I laugh a bit, and go back to my room to change into clothes.

They leave after I come out of my room, and I am alone. I sing for a bit, and then decide to do some online reading. It's been a few hours, and Sam and Dean aren't back. They called and said there were a few complications. Whatever that means.

I find an interesting article, and intently read it. When I finish, the door rattles. I stand up, and look through the peephole. It's a maid.

I open the door and say, "Thank you, but I don't need a room cleaning."

Her smile fades, and her eyes turn black. "I'm not here to clean your room."

I race to the kitchen spot and find the salt. I try to hit her with it, but within the second, she has me in a death grip.

I try to scream, but she covers my mouth.

She drags me out of the room by my hair. I'm not afraid. She leads me into the parking lot, where she points to her car. She throws me in. I try to escape, but she puts a shot of something into my arm, and I fall into unconsciousness.

I wake up on a table. Its upwards, with a slight angle. More of a panel really. My wrists are bound, as well as my ankles. I am suspended. There is a rope under my bra.

I realize I am stripped down to my underwear and bra.

Before I can think of a way to escape, the metal door clicks, and swings open.

The maid walks forward. She is dressed in tight black jeans, and a blood red t-shirt.

She laughs at me. "Sleeping beauty is finally awake."

"What do you want from me?" I growl.

"Oh, I don't want you. I personally want the Winchesters. I'm allowed to kill them. You, on the other hand, I have to keep alive. Then again, there's always room for torture. Now, I am going to ask you once. Where are Sam and Dean?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because, It will save us a lot of trouble, and pain."

"I wont tell you anything." I say menacingly.

"Well then. You asked for it."

She takes out a knife, and drags it across my arm, leaving a deep cut.

I refuse to give out any noise, no matter how much it hurts. I wont give into her will.

She laughs. "Tough one huh? We'll see how tough you'll be when I'm done with you."

Three more demons enter the room with guns and keep watch of the door.

She continues to lash forward, and slashes my other forearm. I mutter "Bitch."

She hears me, and slaps me, hard, across my left cheek. Then, she leave a small cut with her knife. My arms are continuing to bleed. She continues to cut them. When she's satisfied with my arms, she decides to switch it up. I still haven't made any noise, no matter how much white hot pain is pulsing through my arms.

She reaches behind her, to a table. I see a bottle of vodka in her hands. "Wouldn't want it to get infected." She says sweetly.

Her voice makes me sick. She pours the vodka up and down my arms. It burns the cuts, and I give out a small gasp of pain.

"That's right. I'll stop, if you just tell me where they are."

I fiercely look straight into her black eyes. "I will never tell you anything."

She gets close to my face. "Let the fun begin." I spit in her face.

She wasn't expecting that. She throws a kick into my side, that knocked the wind out of me. I gasp in air, and glare at her.

She picks up her knife again, and cuts into my thigh. Hard. I gasp in pain. She pours more vodka into it, and re-enters the knife, cutting deeper. She moves the knife down the side of my leg, all the way down to my foot.

I feel pain radiating through my body, and tears are streaming down my face, but I refuse to give in.

She moves on to my other leg, and cuts horizontal marks all the way down. Then she ours on more vodka.

I am breathing heavily, and am starting to lose consciousness, until she slaps me back awake again.

She moves back up to my neck. Where she slashes marks onto my shoulders, digging deeper and deeper. At this point I am starting to cry out with every stroke.

She moves to my stomach. She slowly drags it in a diagonal mark across my side. I gasp again, and she continues, to my other side, and drags it once again.

She moves to the center of my stomach, and enters the knife into my body. I can't keep quiet anymore, and I scream. In the same moment, the door clicks, and Sam and Dean are in the door way.

They have a shotgun, and a knife. Sam shoots the demons, while Dean kills them with his knife. I have never seen a knife like that.

The demon dressed as he maid, takes Sam down, but Dean is there before she can really hurt him.

He stabs her, and they rush to my side. My breathing is very shallow. Dean cuts me free, and I fall to the ground.

Sam is above me, telling me to keep my eyes open.

Dean whips off his shirt, and rips it. He puts two pieces onto my arms, and four for each of my legs. The rest is one my stomach.

He picks me up, and I cry out in pain. He runs to the car with Sam closely behind. My head is buried in his shoulder, I am shaking and silently crying.

He puts me in the back seat, where I lie down. Sam Scoots in next to me. Dean Runs to the drivers seat, where he starts the car.

Sam Is constantly putting pressure on my wounds, and his hands are covered in my blood. He is telling me I'm going to be okay.  
I'm not so sure.

The closest hospital is twenty minutes. Dean is speeding down the highway. Sam is continuing to take care of my wounds.

My eyes are big, and I'm scared. Sam sees it, and he strokes my face with his thumb. Just like my dad used to.

We arrive at the hospital, where Sam takes me out of the backseat. He runs to the door, Dean in the lead.

Once we enter the building, Sam says, "She needs help now!"

The woman at the desk takes one look at me, and immediately picks up the phone, and calls for doctors.

Everyone is staring at me. My bloody, beaten body.

In a few seconds, the surgeons are rolling a cart down the hallway into the waiting room. They tell Sam to put me on it, and he does.

They roll me into a room. I want Sam and Dean to stay with me. Especially here, now. Any of these people could be demons.

More tears slide down my bloody cheeks, and I'm wildly looking around. They tell me to calm down.

A female surgeon puts something in my arm, and I fall into more unconsciousness.

When I wake up, Sam is sitting in a chair, and Dean is outside talking to the doctor. There is a breathing tube up my nose. I try to move, but I am just _so _sore. I moan, and Sam snaps his attention to me.

He runs over to my bed. "Nova?"

"Hi Sam." I croak.

"You really had us going this time."

"How long was I out for?"

"A few days. You had five surgeries."

"Who is going to pay for it?"

"Bobby's got it covered."

I relax, as Dean enters the room.

Sam turns to him. "She's awake."

He walks to my bed, and gives me a smirk. "We saved your ass."

I have an urge, to elbow him, but that's too much work.

Suddenly, I see Castiel at the end of the room. I groan. The last thing I want now, is some angel lecturing me about heaven and hell.

Dean turns first. "Cas, just leave her alone, or heal her."

He replies in his monotone voice, "That is why I am here. To heal her. Then I will take her somewhere safe."

He walks to my bedside, and presses his fingers to my forehead.

I black out for a second, then I feel my body being replenished.

I open my eyes all the way, and rip the I.V. out of my arm. "Well, lets go then." I say shakily.  
I still haven't spoken in three days.


	11. Chapter 11

I stand up, and realize I am still wearing a hospital gown. Luckily, it has a back, so no one can see my backside. There are three buttons on each shoulder, and there is a small slit next to each leg.

I still feel really uncomfortable, especially because I am standing in front of three men practically naked, and I am a sixteen, almost seventeen year old girl.

"What now?" I say.

"We leave." Cas says.

"I can't exactly just walk out of here. FYI I was just tortured."

"I am aware." He says.

He beckons me, Sam and Dean to him.

He places his hands on our foreheads, and we basically teleport. It's a really odd feeling. I feel all of the air being sucked out of me, and then I feel like I am being compressed into a really small hole.

Then, we are in a cabin. It's more of a condo really.

Dean looks at Cas, and says, "Where is my baby!"

"Outside." Cas says. Then, he disappears.

Dean goes outside to check his car. It's still there.

I open the door, and look outside. I have an idea where we are. We are surrounded by woods, and there is a dirt road, that just leads into more woods.

I realize that my clothes are in Dean's car, so I walk out to go get them.

I look in the backseat, and find my duffel full of weapons, but no clothes.

"Dammit!" I mutter.

I walk awkwardly back inside. I walk into the living room, where Sam is on his laptop, and Dean is stretched out on the couch.

I walk up to them and say, "I need to go to Walmart… or Target.. or something.

"In case if you haven't noticed, were kinda in the middle of nowhere." Dean replies.

"I know that! But my clothes are gone, and I need to get some things!" I snap.

"Fine. Get in the car. Come on Sam, let's go."

I raise my eyebrows, and motion to my dress.

Dean sighs and throws me a shoelace. "Use it as a belt."

I sigh and tie it around my waist, and we walk out the cabin.

We get into the car, and drive out of the woods.

Right down the road, we found a Walmart, I'm guessing it was Cas who put it there. Or put us in a location with a Walmart there.

I get out of the car and walk into the store. Some people stare, some shrug it off. I awkwardly walk to the aisle with women's clothing.

Sam follows me. I wave him away with my hand, and he tells me he'll be back in fifteen minutes. By the time I'm done, I have four bras, five pairs of shorts, two sweatpants, five pairs of underwear, and five t-shirts.

Sam shows up and laughs. I smile back and shove the clothes into his arms.

He starts to walk to the cash register when I tell him, "Sam, I need to get some uh... Womanly supplies."

He nods his head and smiles while I quickly walk away to get the things I need. I come back and we buy everything and make our way to the car.

When we get there, Dean is sitting in the front seat, with the radio blasting, singing loudly. I laugh, and throw my things in the backseat, and then get in.

Dean drives us back to our weird cabin thing. I put on some normal clothing, and grab my laptop. I figure out where we are. Somewhere in California.

I take out my laptop, and look for possible hunts. It takes me about two ours until I finally find something by the coast.

I click on the article and read it. Five lifeguards drowned. In two months. Odd? I think so.

I call Sam over. "What?"

"Look at this." I say motioning to the article.

He leans over and reads the title. "A few drownings in the ocean. So what?"

"Five in two months Sam. Get this, all of them were lifeguards. The witnesses said it looked like they were being dragged under. Lifeguards don't just drown."

"Yea but Nova it's all the way down to the coastline."

"Can we please just check it out?"

"Fine."

"Plus, a free swim." I squeal with excitement. I am so excited to swim again. Sweet, sweet water.

I call Dean over, and tell him.

He shakes his head, "That's all the way to the coastline. Plus the fact that Cas threw us here for a reason."

Five minutes of persuasion and Dean cracks.

"Fine. We'll check it out." I squeak, and run upstairs to go and get some sleep. It's been a very stressful day. Torture, demons, what could be better?

I change into my pajamas, and go to sleep.

I am in a dark room with the demon who tortured me. "Hi sweet cheeks."

I make a face, "Shut up. Who's bitch are you?" I ask. I return her sickly sweet smile. I am strapped at the same table.

Her smile turns to anger. "Watch your mouth." She says. She slaps me hard. I grunt.

I grit my teeth, and say, "That the best you can do?"

She turns around, and I see my sisters face. She laughs evilly. I take a sharp breath. She has one of my daggers. She throws it and it stabs me in the stomach.

I scream, and am snapped back to reality. Dean is the one who woke me. I gasp in air, and mutter, "Thanks."

He grunts, and heads back to his room. I slip back into sleep.

I wake up with sunlight streaming through my window.

I jump out of bed, and grab my dagger.

I throw my bathing suit on, under my clothes. Just in case, and make my way to the kitchen with a yawn.

I rub my eyes, and find Sam and Dean at the table. They seem to be having a heated discussion. Sam notices me and gives Dean a look.

They both shut up, and I glare at them both. "What."

I know they were talking about me. Sam ignores my statement, and says, "Before we take off, we need to eat."

My stomach growls. I haven't eaten in a while. "Yea." I go into a cupboard and find oatmeal. Dean makes a face.

I laugh and pull out the box. We have cold oatmeal.

When we all finish I go upstairs and grab a dagger. I tuck it into my waistband of my shorts.

I head to the car, where Sam and Dean are waiting.

I fall asleep in the car. When I wake up, we are almost there.

When Dean finds a parking space, we all get out.

We walk down to the beach, and Dean and Sam start making conversation with people ion the beach to see if they know anything.

I, shove my toes into the sand and inhale the salty scent of the water.

Sam and Dean start walking towards me, when I notice a group of girls screaming in panic.

I run to them to see whats going on, when I see a girl, about twenty feet away, screaming, and bobbing in and out of the water.

Adrenaline takes over my body, and I throw off my shirt and shorts, so I'm left in my black bikini, which is strapless, and has a chain connecting it to my hips, so you can see my tattoos.

"Nova stop! You can't get hurt again!" Sam yells.

"To hell with that!" I say.

Before anyone can stop me, I dive into the water, and let my instincts take over. Seven years of swimming lessons really are starting to pay off.

I swim to the girl as fast as I can. She is flailing screaming, "IT'S GOING TO TAKE ME AGAIN! HELP!"

I grab her on the arm and yell back. "Calm down, I'm here to help you okay? Take my arm."

She grabs my wrist, and I start to drag her back to shore, when she lets go, and is dragged under.

I look around, and see Sam and Dean back at shore, getting ready to dive in and help, but I don't want it. I need to prove to them I can actually take care of myself, and can save someone. I feel like they are always the ones saving my ass.

I dive into the water, and grab the girls wrist. It's tug of war between me and something I can't even see. I'm starting to feel the need for air.

I give one final kick, and it lets go. I drag the girl back to shore as fast as I can.

Sam and Dean have their shirts off, and let me say this. They are freaking ripped.

I cough a bit, and help the girl up. She is shaking and crying. I pull her into a hug. "It's okay." I whisper to her. "Your safe."

She nods her head and sobs into my shoulder. After a minute, she lifts her head back up. "Thank you." She says, before bursting into another round of tears. I stay with her through the whole thing.

Dean taps his wrist, and I glare at him. When she finally finishes and leaves, they walk up to me.

Both of them are studying me. Eyes are wandering up and down.

I cross my arms and clear my throat. Dean's eyes rest on my tattoo's, before shooting back up to my face.

"You know that was really stupid right." Sam says.

"Oh like you two haven't done worse." I say.

They both say nothing, when Dean throws me my clothes.

I put them back on, and we walk to the car.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN-Sorry the chapter was a bit boring, but it had to be done. Tell me what you thought :)**

When we get back to the cabin, Cas is waiting. Great.

I walk up to him, while Sam and Dean are still in the car. Fixing up their arsenal or something. I place my hand on my agger, because it gives me a sense of security.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"It was very dangerous, what you did today."

Am I really being lectured by an angel now?

"Cas, if I didn't go after her, she would have died."

"Sam and Dean could have done just as well."

I narrow my eyes at him, when Sam and Dean finally walk in.

Dean rolls his eyes, and sighs. "Cas, what do you want."

I answer for him. "Oh, he was just lecturing me on how I can't swim." My voice is full of sarcasm.

"I never said that," Cas says.

"Come on Cas, she was fine. Sam and I were right there."

"Dean, Sam, can I have a word."

I give out an aggravated sigh, and go upstairs to my room.

It's around three o clock, and I decide its workout time.

I take my clothes out of the closet, and use the bar for pull ups. After those, I do my push ups. Then I move on to sit ups.  
I do some circuits and finish with stretching.

I'm very flexible, so I stretch my feet up near my head. It feels... awesome. I continue to stretch, and workout, until I am glistening with sweat.

When I walk downstairs for some water, Dean lets out a whistle.

I give him a look and say, "Shut it."

He chuckles, and Sam rolls his eyes.

"So, I have now decided that this case is definitely supernatural." I say.

"You have to leave." Says Cas. He popped right back in.

"Cas, I am not going to let people die. I will finish this case."

"Dean and Sam will finish this case. I will take you to another safe house. They will meet us when they finish."

I am starting to get angry.

"Cas, I am not going to leave."

"I am afraid, you have no choice."

My blood is boiling. "Okay then, I was born in freaking hell! Do you want to tell me why? What kind of freak I am? I don't know the first thing about myself, and you wont bother to let it slip!"

Sam and Dean are casting each other nervous glances. They are intimidated. Of me? Why.

"Nova. This is not your call."

"Yea Cas it is! It's my life!" I say.

"He starts walking towards me. "To hell with this." I growl. "To hell with all of you!" I yell.

I grab my dagger out of my waistband, and chuck it at the wall, so it sticks. Right in the center of a picture of me.

I sprint out to the door into the wilderness. Am I really trying to outrun an angel?

Cas appears in front of me. I throw a punch at his face. He grunts, but quickly returns to walking towards me.

He places his hand to my forehead, and I wake up in a room I suppose is mine. All of my stuff is already here.

I walk to the door and try to open it, but its locked. I try to kick it open, but Cas has me on lock down.

"Damn it!" I mutter.

I wait in my room. I see my dagger on the nightstand, with the broken picture of me.

I pick up the dagger and chuck it against the door. Over and over again. I am just so angry. No one will tell me anything. Not Sam, not Dean. Their mouths are shut. I want to beat the crap out of both of them right now, but I can't even take on Sam.

I see a window, and throw a punch at it. The glass is thin, and shatters. I shake off my hand, which luckily didn't get cut, and give out a sigh.

I hear voices down stairs, which are probably Sam and Dean. I don't know how long it was until I woke up. I continue to throw my dagger at the door, in hopes that someone will come open the door.

The talking stops, and I hear footsteps to my door.

Sam opens my door, just as I raise my dagger to chuck again. I aim it at the closet door instead.

"Whoa, take it easy."

"Take it easy? I am locked in some room, with no explanation why Cas even wants me here. It doesn't help that you two know more about me then I do. I want to be on my own Sam. Do what I want. Not kept on this leash, with some angel on my ass. I want to swim every day, I want to hunt freely."

He gives me an apologetic look.

"Cut the crap Sam. I hate this. I hate being constricted. I can't stand being told what to do. I like you and Dean. I really do. But I don't think that you guys will ever actually be able to trust me, and treat me as an equal. I haven't been hunting for as long as you two, but I am sure as hell not going to stay like this. It's one or the other."

"Nova, it's not that Dean and I don't trust you, but you have to stay with us. If you leave, Cas will just plop you right back in."

"That's not the point! The point is being independent Sam!"

I stand up and walk to the door and say, "I'm done with this Sam. I'm just done." I open the door and leave.

Dean is sitting at the kitchen table drinking whiskey, as I walk out the door. He stands up.

"Hey. Where are you going?"

"Out." I say.

He pulls me back in

"Damn it Dean. Let me go."

"No. You have to stay."

I put my hands on my hips. "And do what?"

"Wait. Until Cas comes back. Me and Sam have to go out, for a bit. We'll be back in a while."

"You mean on a hunt? I know you do."

He sighs and rubs his face with hands. "Look, we'll be back soon." Without another word, he calls Sam down, and he leaves.

I hear a click on the door, and try to open it. They locked it. Great. I'm not even going to try to leave. I'll just get zapped back by Cas.

I make myself some coffee, and sigh. I'm alone. i guess it could be a good thing. I sing a bit, and decide to cook something. I make more pancakes. Which I must say, are delicious.

I don't think it's that bad here. I just don't like the fact that I can't hunt, or go outside, for that matter. That's really the only thing. It's not like I'm being tortured or anything. Just constricted. I only want some freedom.

Most people who meet hunters think, why the hell would you want to kill things that will eat you, or tear you to shreds.

Why? Because most hunters are born into it. I want to because I know I will never ave a fairytale life. Never grow up, get married, have kids. Your past will always catch up with you. The problem is you never forget what you've done. You will always have your hunter instincts.

I mean don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind having a boyfriend. Cole would probably be it. I really like him, but I can't date him, so I have to suck it up and push it aside. Life sucks.

I hear the door open, and Sam and Dean walk into the house. I look over from the chair I'm in, and watch the bicker. Discussing something about a child. Killing it? I don't know. Nor do I want to know, because if I do, I'll want to help.

I walk to the door and clear my throat. I notice deep cuts on both their arms. I go to the bathroom, and grab some wash cloths. I wet them, and grab some bandage. I walk back to the kitchen.

They are still standing there, "Sit." I order.

They both take chairs, as I attend to their wounds. When I finish I ask, "What happened?"

"Damn pagan gods, that's what happened."

"Pagan gods? Have you killed them yet?"

"What does it look like!" Dean snaps.

"Geez calm down." I say.

He gives a sigh, and gets up, but I point back to the chair.

I head to the fridge and grab them beers. They pop them open, and gulp it down.

"So, no escape attempts?" Dean asks.

"Just to clear things up, I just don't like the fact that I have to sit here all day long. Regardless what you two think, I'm not wreck less."

Sam is just sitting there awkwardly.

"So, what am I supposed to do now? I am not going to sit here forever."

I cross my eyes, and stare at both of them.

Sam turns to Dean, "I guess we could let her help us with this case..."

Dean gives Sam a look. "Not on this one. We gotta wait for Cas."


	13. Chapter 13

Then, oddly enough, Cas pops in.

"What now." I say.

"Demons. They are coming. We have five minutes. We have to take you somewhere safe."

I put y hands on my hips. "No. Not until you tell me why the hell we have to move every few days."

Cas sighs. "Nova we don't have the time."

"Then make time, or leave me here."

He looks to Sam and Dean and they nod their heads.

"Nova, you are the antichrist. A half human, half demon child."

I take a deep breath. On the inside I am freaking out. I have to stay cool.

"Okay." I say before walking to the door.

Before I can get there, it swings open, and five demons walk in.

I run to the counter, and look for a gun. I find my pistol, but no bullets. Crap.

Sam takes out the knife that kills demons. I wonder where they got it, but that's probably not a good thing to ask. I take on a demon, as Cas is already killing demons with his weird angel powers. Sam is slitting throats, and Dean is at my aid. We are doing this hand to hand style.

I throw a roundhouse kick at the demon. I punch it in the face. Hard.

It retaliates by throwing me halfway across the room. I sit a minute, processing, and then throw myself at him, full force.

I tackle him, and I am now on top of him. I punch him again, then keeping one foot on his torso, I kick him.

Sam finally helps me, just as the demon stands up, he stabs it.

I wipe my hands on my pants, and check for injuries. A small cut on my hand, but not bad at all. Huh. Demons are really getting wimpy.

"Lets go." Is all I say, before Cas zaps us, and all of our stuff out of the house.

We end up in an apartment. Three rooms! One for each of us. There's a small living room, a bathroom, and a kitchen. But that's it.

I decide I want to lock myself in my room. I pick one, with a twin bed, and take out my laptop.

I look up antichrist. But its all controversy. I sigh, and hear a knock on my door. Dean walks in.

"So, antichrist huh."

I snort. "Destiny's a bitch."

"Yea, well screw it."

I consider this thought. "I wish."

I head back to the kitchen. Luckily, Cas is still there. Talking with Sam. Dean is right behind me.

I start the conversation. "So, Cas, I have demons on my ass. Why not angels too?"

"They don't know you exist." He says plainly.

"Then how do you?"

"Sam and Dean. When they met you, I knew."

"You knew?"

"The antichrist is very powerful."

"Then how come I only get visions."

"You haven't tried."

True that.

Castiel turns to leave, when something dawns on me.

"Cas?"

"Yes."

"You can kill demons easily right?"

"Yes."

"Can you take the demon out of me?"

"To a certain extent. It's in your blood, but physically yes. There would be a very slim chance of living."

"I'll do it."

Dean buts in. "No."

"We'll go to Bobby's and I'll do it."

All Cas says is, "Tomorrow." Then, he vanishes.

"This is idiotic." Dean says.

"I'm going to Bobby's whether you like it or not. If you aren't coming I guess this is the last time I'll see you." I say, before heading upstairs, to grab my things.

When I come back down, Sam and Dean are yelling.

"THIS IS STUPID SAM! SHE'LL DIE."

"Dean! IT'S HER CHOICE! I'M GOING."

"Fine. We'll all go."

I walk into the room. Sam stands and says, "Were in good."

"Good. Get your stuff and get in the car."

They do, and we leave for Bobby's.

I don't know where the apartment was, but Dean did, so he's got us on the way there. Sam called Bobby, and we all know what were in for.

We reach Bobby's at eleven. Tomorrow's my last day.

I run to my room. I look at the pale yellow walls. I recall my memories, me and Kayla. We were so happy. Now my life is all kinds of hell.

I end up leaning against the bed. I think about Sam, Dean, Bobby. Everyone who gives a crap about me. The only people that will actually keep up with me. Tears are trickling down my cheeks. I wipe them away, and drift into sleep.

When I wake up, I put on my favorite jean shorts, and my favorite shirt. Its blue, with a sign for love on it.

I walk down the stairs, where Bobby, Sam and Dean are waiting in the kitchen. There are eggs fr breakfast, but I can't eat.

"You hungry?" Bobby asks.

"No, thanks though." I say.

When they finish, I walk to the panic room door. This is where I die.

I walk down the stairs, and open the door to the room where I will take my last breaths. If I live, I think I'll be pretty messed up.

Sam is the first to come down.

He lays his eyes on me. Studying me from head to toe. I force a smile at him.

"You okay?" He asks.

"No. But this needs to be done." I say.

He walks up to me and opens his arms. A hug? I barely remember what this feels like. I walk into them. I inhale his scent. It might be one of the last things I ever smell. I nestle my head into his chest, and feel his strong arms hold me tight.

We break our embrace, and a tear trickles down my face. "Thank you Sam. You have no idea. You and Dean and Bobby, you put up with me. Thank you."

Next down the stairs is Dean. I force a smile at him. Surprisingly, he hugs me too. He kisses the top of my head.

Now I really smile, and say, "Dean Winchester. I'll be damned. Never thought you were such a softie."

"Shut up." Is all he says. I smile more.

Then comes Bobby.

I give him his hug, and whisper, "Thank you." Into his ear.

He smiles, and holds me by the shoulders for a minute.

I turn my head up and say, "Cas, I''m ready."

I hear the flutter of wings and a breeze. Cas is right in front of me.

He motions his hand to my clothes. Great. I take off my shirt, and my shorts. black sports bra and black boy short underwear. Same as ever.

He lays a cloth on the ground, and I lie on it.

I take my last few glances at Sam, Dean, and Bobby. Tears are swimming in my eyes but I blink them away. Cas places his two fingers on my forehead. I feel drowsiness overwhelm me.

Something wet is my stomach. I feel Cas placing his hand onto my stomach.

I feel his hand enter my body. The pain is indescribable. I scream, and yell. I feel stabbing and throbbing. Blood is pounding through my veins. I feel my head get hot. I scream.

"STOP! PLEASE CAS STOP!"

He slides his hand out. I feel like my stomach is compressed. There is pressure and pain.

I get onto my hands and knees. My stomach lurches. My breathing is shallow, but before I can take another breath, I cough. Blood sputters out of my mouth. Hot and sticky. I collapse onto my back and Sam and Dean are looking over me.

I take another labored breath, and say, "Do it. Finish the job."

Cas looks at me. Almost sympathetically. He re-enters my body, and this time I really feel the pain. Even worse. I feel fire eating away my body. I feel like I'm dying. Well, I am. Cas is still working his mojo. I scream louder and louder every second. I scream for him to stop but he doesn't. I remind myself this is what I wanted.

He finally takes his hand out. It's a repeat of last time. I cough and splutter blood. I am in agony. Barely breathing. I hear Dean yell something, but before I can process it, I'm out like a light.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note- I was listening to A drop in the ocean by ron pope, so i used the lyrics in the story. I do not own the song. Enjoy the chapter! :)**

I wake up in a hospital bed. I have breathing tubes up my nose. I feel sore. I blink, but I can't talk. I try to make noise, but I can't. No other way to describe it. Am I paralyzed?

I realize Sam is on the other side of the room. Dean is outside of the room talking to a doctor.

Slowly, I wiggle my toes. I move them as much as I can, to make Sam notice. He does and walks over. "Nova?"

I blink at him, hoping that my eyes will say everything. I open my mouth. I whisper. Once I try to talk, I cough up more blood.

Sam runs to the door and calls Dean, and the doctor over.

The doctor has me hooked up to an I.V. To be honest, I feel dead. I don't want to think or move.

I muster up the strength to say, "What happened?"

The doctor answers me. "Were not sure what it was. Whatever it was vanished after the surgery. But something was eating the inside of you."

"Surgery?"

"Your stomach. I'll give you guys your privacy. Call me if you need anything." He smiles, then leaves the room.

I silently pray for Cas.

There is a flutter of wings, and a gentle breeze, and Cas is there, standing on the foot of my bed.

"Some healing would be really nice right now." I say, exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry, but I cant."

Dean stands up from his chair at my bedside. "What do you mean you can't?"

"I killed a small part of your soul. I tried to burn it all away, but if I had, you would have most definitely have died. You may not fully recover from this alone."

I take a breath, a lift my head up from my pillow, to stare into his intense blue eyes. "My soul?"

"Yes."

I throw my head back onto my pillow, and wince at the pain.

There is a flutter, and Cas vanishes.

I think for a moment. "I can feel it you know."

Dean sits back down in his chair, next to Sam. "Feel what?" He asks.

"The evil. I can feel it inside of me."

They give me pity looks.

"Look, this was my choice. I want it out. I don't want to be the antichrist. I don't want to be the devils tool." My voice falters, and I feel like I am about to cry, but I hold it back and continue. "If it means dying, then so be it." The tears are starting to come, and I don't want them to see me cry.

"Can you guys give me a minute?" I say, with a choke.

Sam nods, and stands. Dean follows him out of the room.

Once they close the door, I sit up, and gasp in pain. I lean my back against the headboard.

I think of a song my mom used to sing to me. I never got tired of it. I recall it to my memory. I start to quietly sing it, "A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather, I was prayin that you and me might end up together, it's like wishin for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holdin you closer then most, cause you are my heaven." I choke and stifle a small sob.

I hold my hands to my head, and sob. I slam my head against the headboard on the bed.

Pain shoots through it, but it only makes me cry more. "I want my mom." I say quietly, through my sobs, like a child.

I want my sister back. I want my mom, and my dad. I want to die. I sob and sob. I can't stop. Everything.  
There's just so much. too much to bear.

My sister is dead. My parents are dead. Hell hounds almost killed me, as did demons. I'm going to die, anyways. The only reason Sam and Dean are hanging around is probably because Cas told them to. Bobby is there, but I can't lean on him. I have nothing. I'm alone.

I continue to cry, until Sam sees me from the window. My face is red, and there are tear marks down my cheeks.

He slips through the door. I look away, and say, "Get out, Sam. Don't come back"

"Why would I do that?" He says softly.

"Because, I want you to."

He walks to my bedside. I refuse to look him in the eye, because I'm afraid I'll start sobbing all over again.

"I'm not leaving." He says reassuringly.

I aim my eyes at him, and sure enough, the tears come rollin.

He gives me the puppy dog eyes. "Shhh." He strokes my hair.

I wish I were their sister. I wish Sam and Dean were my family. I wish they viewed me as family. I am sure as hell not a baby, but once and a while, I feel the need to be held. To be hugged, and loved. My life is lonely.

All I want to do, is get a big hug, and snuggle into his chest, and say everything. I want to tell someone, anyone, how broken I feel inside. How defeated.

Dean walks in, and sees me in this depressed, sad state. "What happened?" He asks.

I shake my head. Sam gives him a look, which Dean understands, and nods. He walks up to me, and smiles. He takes my face in his hands, and kisses my forehead, like I'm a child.

The doctor walks in, and I wipe my face, hoping he doesn't notice I was crying. He doesn't.

"You sat up. Good for you. That's progress." He smiles, and hands me a pill. "For the pain. We will start walking therapy in a week."

Sam and Dean nod, while he walks back out of the room.

"You guys should go."

"The hell would we do that?" says Dean with a smirk.

"Because, I'm going to be here for a while." I say.

"Well, sucks for you, cause your stuck with us." He says.

I sigh and nod. I'm glad.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Authors note- I would like to send a shout out to **_Apocalyxtic98. **Thank you for continuing to read and review my story! Please read and review! Thanks. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters except Nova and Cole. **

_One week later._

I'm not gonna lie, recovery has been hell. Stomach kills, and I get headaches, but on the bright side, the doctors think I'm going to be okay.

Today is a big day. I'm going to learn to walk.

The doctor comes into my room. "Ready?" He says.

"As ever." I reply.

A nurse walks in with a wheelchair.

Sam picks me up, and lowers me into it. We are going to a therapy room.

She rolls me down the hallway, Sam and Dean close behind, the doctor leading us.

We enter the room. There is a long, straight set of rails, and a few chairs, as well as a desk with a computer, etc.

Sam takes a seat, while Dean stays standing.

The nurse rolls me to the rails, while the doctor sits at the desk.

Dean walks to my wheelchair, and grabs my waist. He keeps me steady and standing.

I grab the rails, and motion for him to let go.

He is hesitant, but I want to do this on my own.

I take a breath, and narrow my eyes at the challenge.

I take a step and start to fall. Dean is there immediately, but I shake him off. "I got this Dean."

Taking the first step is always the hardest. I put one foot forward, then the next. Within five minutes, I finish the challenge.

"That was very good." The doctor says. "After what you went through, I am impressed."

A wide grin spreads across my face. I let go of the rails.

Shakily, but steadily, I take one foot and put it in front of the other. I clench my teeth at the aches, but I refuse to stop now. I walk to the other side of the room, before planting myself in one of the chairs.

Sam and Dean are watching intently, watching my every move, as if they are waiting for me to fall.

I turn my head in their direction and say, "Lighten up."

The doctor cuts in, "That was very good. Especially for the condition you were in at the beginning of last week. We will send you home tomorrow most likely, but will call to keep you monitored.

Yes! I am finally getting out of this crappy, stupid hospital!

The nurse wheels me back to my room, where I plant myself on my bed.

I watch T.V. and drift off into a deep sleep.

I see someone, a man. He walks towards me and growls. "I will take you back to where you belong."

It's okay. This is only a dream. I think to myself.

"This may be a dream, but that doesn't mean I am not real."

"Leave me alone."

He laughs. "You, are the antichrist. I wont let you go."

"Wow, I forgot how selfish you bastards are," I say with a snort.

He raises my had, and punches my nose so hard it cracks.

I shoot upwards in the hospital bed and wince with pain.

I touch my nose, and feel a small bruise. "Damn it! That was just a dream..."

I look around the room, but I don't see Sam and Dean.

A few minutes later, the doctor comes in, and says, "Today is the day!"

Wow, I must have been tired... I slept for a day?

"Where's Sam and Dean?"

"They are just filling out some paperwork. Then you are free to go." He smiles at me, and leaves the room.

I wait until Sam and Dean enter, until I ask, "Can I leave this hell hole?"

Sam snorts with amusement, While Dean grabs a wheelchair. "Your chariot." He jokingly says.

I push myself off the bed, and into the chair, when a nurse enters the room.

The nurse wheels me to the car and smiles.

I push myself up, and into the backseat, where I stretch out, and lie down.

Once Sam and Dean are in the car, I ask, "Where are we going?"

"To Bobby's."

"Fine."

For the next couple hours, I stare out the window. When we finally pull into the junkyard, I brace myself, and sit up.

Then, I push the door open, and slide out. I put pressure on my right leg first, then my left. I slowly progress, before Dean scoops me up.

I punch him in the shoulder, and he laughs.

When we get inside, we greet Bobby, where I am the first to say, 'I'm starving."

"Grilled cheese?"

"Oh yes."

When Bobby finishes it, I finish it quickly. Yum.

I decide it's time to try walking again.

I push myself off of the couch, and put weight on my legs, gripping the arm of the couch, so I don't fall over.

Bobby, Sam, and Dean are in the kitchen, drinking beer and talking.

I wince, as I slowly take steps across the room, until a wave of extreme pain shoots through my head. I scream.

I widen my eyes, and gasp for a breath, before plunging into a vision. This one is weird. Instead of seeing the scene, I see pictures of people. Demons, torturing people. In hell.

I come back to reality, where Sam and dean relax, until I am pulled back into it. I see more tortured beings, people being ripped apart. Literally.

When I come back, they have me on the bed upstairs. I am drenched in sweat, with tears flowing down my face.

I shakily take in a tortured breath. I close my eyes, but only see more hell.

Sam and Dean are at my sides, while Bobby is getting a cool washcloth, which I gladly take, and put under my neck.

I let out another breath and take it in. "Oh god." Is all I can say.

My head is throbbing, and I am barely taking in reality.

"What did you see?" Dean asks, shaking my shoulder a bit.

"Just, a woman, she was being killed. It's too late." I let the lie slip off my tongue, not telling the truth.

Sam and Dean look at me disbelievingly.

They wander off to the hall, where I hear them talking to Bobby, in urgent voices. I can't tell what exactly they are saying though.

I think about my dream, when the demon told me I would be taken back. Back to hell.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN- please read and review!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters except Nova and Cole. **

When they finally come back into the room, I have my head resting on my pillow, and I am staring into nothing.

"Nova... NOVA." Bobby says loudly.

I snap out of my trance. "What."

"What really happened?"

"I already told you guys! Why would I lie?"

Sam cuts in, "Because, that wasn't like a regular vision. You were screaming bloody murder."

I sigh. "Can someone please help me down the damn stairs?"

I grab my dagger, and put it in my waistband before Sam scoops me up, and puts me onto the couch. "We are going to talk about this."

"Not now." I give him my if-you-don't-shut-the-hell-up-I-will-shoot-you look.

He started to open his mouth, but closed it, and left me alone.

It's three in the afternoon, and I'm tired, but I wont sleep. Not now.

I want to walk out. I want to leave and go die somewhere. Call me dramatic all you want, but this is crap I don't need.

I have an idea, maybe the angel on my ass will have an answer.

I silently pray for him to show up.

When I open my eyes, there's no one there. I am frustrated now, and say loudly, "Cas If you don't get your freaking ass down here, I will kill you."

Nothing happens. Dammit! Stupid freaking angels.

A few minutes later, Sam, Dean and Bobby walk in, with Cas.

The second I see him, I shoot daggers at him.

Bobby and Sam sit down, while Dean stays standing with Cas. They all have the same expression on their face.

"What." I say irritably.

"Tell them what you saw." Cas says in his gravely voice.

"No." I say menacingly.

""Tell them, or I will." Cas says.

"Fine. Why the hell should I care?"

Sam puts his elbows on his knees. "Please."

I don't answer. I get off the couch.

I don't care how much pain my stomach is in. I don't care how much my leg protests to weight.

I start walking. Well, limping, but you get the idea.

I make it into the kitchen, before Cas appears in front of me.

Dean walks in and stands behind him. Sam and Bobby are watching the show, leaning on the wall.

"Hell." Is all I say, before I walk out.

Dean grabs my wrist, but I whip out my dagger and cut his wrist. He lets go, and I walk out the door.

I don't want to come back, but I know I have to.

I walk into the junkyard, and slam my fist into a car with a badly cracked windshield.

The glass shatters, leaving my hand cut up and bleeding.

I keep walking, to the outskirts to a tree. I climb it, Ignoring the blood pouring out of my hand. My stomach and leg loudly protest.

I find the biggest branch I can safely sit on, and pick at the bark on the tree with my dagger.

Sam, Dean and Bobby are calling my name.

I don't want them to find me. I continue to pick, when Sam walks under the tree.

He stars to walk away, when I say, "Look up idiot."

He does, and sees me high in the tree. "Nova what the hell was that!"

I smirk at him. "Oh yea, just saying, hell sucks ass."

"You have never been there," He growls. "You cut Dean."

"Yea, well he wouldn't let go."

"Cut the attitude."

"Sam, you wanna know what? My life is hell. Or pretty damn close! You wanna know my life? Nova White. Sixteen years, Her family died, because of her. No one cares. She cuts herself, and was sexually abused at thirteen."

His face falls, and angry tears are forming in my eyes.

"She hates herself! She is afraid that every day the hell hounds are going to drag her back to hell, where the demons think she belongs! After her parents were possessed, she suffered from severe depression! She doesn't feel the need to live anymore! Why the hell not?"

I switch back to first person. "I drag myself out of bed every day for Bobby! For my sister! I put a god damn smile on my face every morning, hoping no one will really notice how broken I am inside! How much of a freak, I am!

I slam my back against the trunk of the tree, and cry silently while Sam just stands there.

"Thirteen?"

"Yea. Don't you dare say I'm sorry."

"I didn't know you felt that way."

"Most people don't."

"Please, come down."

I slowly climb down, and jump out of the tree, with a whimper. My leg is screaming in protest now.

I can't get up, and I don't want to, so I lean against the tree, and cry silently.

Sam watches me, when I finally say, "I'm so lost."

Dean calls for Sam, and he says, "Over here."

Dean walks to the tree. His forearm is covered in blood.

"I'm sorry," I say quietly.

"What the hell happened?" He isn't asking me, he's asking Sam.

Sam pulls him over, when I hear him loudly say "Thirteen?"

I tune out, and close my eyes. I inhale the scent of the fresh air.

They walk back to me. I open my eyes, and force a small smile.

Dean picks me up, when he finally notices my hand. "Do I want to know?"

"No." I say.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN- Hi! I don't really have anything to say except for read and review… I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- I only own Nova and Cole.**

When we get inside, Dean puts me into a chair. I see all of our stuff by the door.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Sam and I have to leave for a few days; we found a hunt, about an hour away."

"Can I please go with you?"

They shoot each other nervous glances.

"Look, I promise, I won't try anything. I can't just stay here."

"You're going to have to stay at the hotel." Sam says.

"Please?"

He finally breaks. "Fine. I'll get your stuff."

Dean carries me to the backseat of the car.

When he gets in, I say, "Sorry. I was just... stressed."

He says nothing. Sam opens my door, and throws in my stuff. The ride to the hotel is an hour.

It's six o clock when we get there. Sam opens the door, and almost picks me up, when I say, "No, I want to do this. I clutch his arm, and slowly, but steadily, walk to the motel.

Dean checks us out a room, and still clutching Sam's arm, I make it to the bed.

"I'm starving." Dean says.

"Me too." Sam answers.

"Were going to go get something to eat. Do you want anything?"

I shake my head.

"Don't open the door for anyone okay?"

"Got it Dean."

"Okay." He sighs, and walks out the door.

I turn on the T.V., but I get bored, so I decide to try sleeping.

I close my eyes and drift off.

I see a woman. There is a demon torturing her. She has one eye, and her stomach looks like they skinned it. She screams, pleading for someone, anyone, to save her from this damnation.

I realize I am on a panel too. The demon turns from her, and smiles. He stands at a distance, and hurls the dagger into my stomach.

I scream out in pain.

I wake up with a jolt, where Sam is at my side. Dean isn't in the room.

My eyes are round, and I feel my stomach. I realize there are half dissolved stitches in there and wince in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"No. But I'll be okay."

I look to the clock so I don't have to look Sam in the eye.

"You want me to stay with you?"

At first, I was confused. Then I realized he meant stay with me through the night. I think it over for a minute, and I know he wont hurt me, and it always beats sleeping on the couch.

"Yea."

He sits next to me on the bed, before saying, "What happened?"

"Demon."

We sit in awkward silence for a while, before Dean walks in. "Hey."

"Hi." I say contently. "So what case are you working?"

"Angry spirits, by the looks of it." Sam says.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the sack." I say.

They both nod, and I curl up under the covers. A while later, I feel Sam slip under them. I feel warmth, and I want to scoot closer, since I'm chilly, but I don't want to be creepy.

I fall asleep after that.

I am in a room. Duh, I'm always in a room.

There is one demon. She walks up to me with a knife. My favorite...

I want to talk, but I can't. My voice just doesn't work.

She smiles, and laughs. She cuts into my arms, deep. I feel the sharp silver blade slit my skin. I feel every movement it makes.

She carves my leg, and I bit my lip to keep myself from crying out.

Then, she moves to the stomach. Why is it always the god damn stomach. She carves onto it for a while.

I am crying, but I won't scream.

Then, her face twists into my mothers. She laughs and says, "Is my little baby scared."

"Your not my mother." I growl.

"Oh, but I am." She says before slitting my throat.

I choke, and sit straight up in bed. I cough and cough, and choke a bit more.

Sam sits up, just as I am gasping for air.

I put my hand on my chest for a minute, then run it down my arms to make sure they aren't covered in blood.

"Nova?"

"Yea." I say quietly, before a chill so cold runs down my spine. I shiver.

"Are you cold?" He asks.

"A little."

He sighs and gets up. He grabs a sweatshirt, and throws it to me.

I gladly put it on, and inhale the scent. It smells good. A bit musky, but good. It smells a bit like Cole.

"Thanks." I climb back into the covers, and continue to shiver.

Sam rolls over, so he is facing me, and pulls me into his chest.

I fall asleep, and for the rest of the night, I have no nightmares.

When I wake up, my head is on Sam's chest, and I am listening to his heart beat.

Normally, I would hate this, but I feel like Sam and Dean are my brothers, even though I know they aren't. I know they wont hurt me.

I want to get up, but remind myself that I can't without making a lot of noise.

I sit and wait. When Sam finally stirs, I am almost asleep again.

He gently pushes me off him. I sit up with a yawn, and say "Sorry."

"No your fine."

I do a mental check of my body.

I decide I want to try and walk. I make my way off the bed, and hobble around. I'm faster then yesterday, but I know I'll have to stay in the hotel.

Sam gets up, and says, "I'm going to go get some coffee."

"Okay." I say.

"Wake Dean up."

I groan, but nod.

He leaves the room, so I hobble to the bed. I pick up a pillow and throw it at Dean's head.

He moans and rolls over, only to continue sleeping.

"DEAN!" I yell loudly. "SOMEONES DRIVING AWAY WITH YOUR CAR!"

He sits up instantly, looks out the window, and says, "You suck."

"Thank you." I say mockingly.

"Where's Sam?" He asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Coffee." I say matter of factly.

Sam walks in with three coffees. I take the one in the crook of his arm, and sip it intently.

"Where are you guys going to start?" I ask.

"With the family and friends of the vic." Dean says.

I sigh.. "Well, feel free to call me if you need anything." I hold up my cell phone.

He nods, and says, I'm going to go get food before we go, you want anything?"

I shake my head.

He narrows his gaze, "You didn't eat last night."

I shift my weight uncomfortably, basically feeling the two sets of eyes burning through me.

"I'm just... not hungry." My stomach growls in protest.

Dean gives me a look, but shakes it off. He gets up, and walks out of the room.

Sam grabs his F.B.I suit, and walks into the bathroom to change.

I sigh, and sit. This sucks. I can't do anything.

When Sam comes out, I decide to look through my stuff.

I find my mothers journal, and stare at it for a moment. I open it to a random page.

There is no date, but it says, _I love my baby girls so much. I just wish the hunter's life wasn't so hard. They are my life."_

Tears pool in my eyes but I blink them away. I sniffle, but shake it off. Don't be a baby.

"You okay?"

"Yea..." I say. Of course I'm not, and we both know it, but sometimes, it's just better to pretend, because one day, you might actually believe it.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN- Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer- I only own Nova and Cole.**

Dean walks back into the room with breakfast burritos. "We'll eat in the car." He says to Sam.

He puts one in front of me. "Eat. If I see it in the trash, I will force feed you."

I sigh. When they leave, I take a bite, and realize how hungry I am. I finish the burrito, and relax.

I hear a ringing, and take see it's my cell phone.

It's not Sam or Dean, it's an unknown caller.

I pick up, "Hello?"

"Hey, Nova."

I narrow my eyes. "Who is this?"

"It's Cole."

"Hey, what do you need?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how you were."

I pause for a moment, "I have a hunting wound on my leg. I'll be okay." I let the lie roll of my tongue with ease. I'm not sure I will last the moth, but I don't need another person constantly worrying about me.

"Okay. Well, I gotta go"

"Kay. Bye."

I hang up, and think about him for a moment. I shake my head, and put my cell back onto the nightstand.

After a few more hours, Sam and Dean come in.

I, am leaning over my laptop, and quickly shut it.

"Hey," I say.

"Hi."

Dean pulls his tie off, and lets out a breath. He grabs a pair of jeans and a shirt, and leaves to change. When Dean comes out, Sam does the same.

I get up, and find it's much easier to walk on. Not too bad of a limp.

"I eagerly sit back down. Once their settled I say, "Can I please help you guys on your hunt?"

They have their stupid little mental conversation, until Dean says, "Not this one. It's just a spirit. We'll be done tomorrow night anyways, and you won't be much help digging graves."

"Fine." I say. I open my laptop again and look for hunts. I look for a few hours, before my stomach grumbles. "I'm hungry."

"Same." Dean answers, not opening his eyes from his nap.

"Can we go get food?"

"Sure. Sam you wanna come?"

"Yea."

I haul myself out of the bed, and make my way to the Impala.

We drive to the nearest diner down the road.

I order chicken nuggets, and we eat in silence.

When we get back to the motel, its eight o clock. The days go by so slowly.

I decide it's time go on my laptop. I check my email, though I don't know why I would have any.

I look around for an hour and decide it's time to sleep.

I shut down my laptop, and put it on the floor, and fall asleep.

I sleep with no nightmares. Maybe miracles do happen.

When I wake up, Sam and Dean are gone. It's eleven o clock.

They left a note, all it said was going for breakfast, then to tie some loose ends on the case.

I yawn and sigh.

I feel a breeze, and see Cas standing at my side.

"What do you want now?" I ask, annoyed.

"You have to leave. Now!"

"Wait, Cas, what's going on? Are Sam and Dean okay?"

"They are fine. They are coming hurr-." Is all he can say before he vanishes.

I change quickly, and grab a knife, with a flask of holy water.

I am about to open the door, but it is opens for me.

There is the demon from my dream. Her eyes turn black, and she says, "Hello deary. Time to go back."

My eyes widen. Oh god, come on guys... hurry up... I slash her arm with my knife when she tries to grab me.

Her two sidekicks grab my arms. She punches me in the face. My nose is bleeding now.

She moves on to kicking my stomach. Right. In. the. stitches. Dammit.

I gasp for air when she says, "Why do we even want you? You are a worthless piece of shit. Your weak, and your parents, I bet they were glad they died because they would never have to see your hideous face, ever again."

I clench my teeth.

"Oh, and then there's your little sister, Kayla. Poor, helpless, little Kayla. I remember her. I remember seeing her in hell. I recall one of our best, ripping her apart."

"You bitch..." I say, trying to fight my way out of the demons grips.

She laughs, and goes on. "I bet your family really hates you now huh."

My anger reaches a peak. No one, will ever talk about my family like that. Ever.

I close my eyes, and feel something snap. I let out a bright light. I don't know where from, but it's there. The demons fall to the ground.

They choke, as I let my rage take over. Then, they die.

I pick up my knife and kick the one from my dream.

I close the door, and look at the room.

The pictures that hung on the wall are now on the floor, broken, and cracked.

Papers are scattered all over the floor.

The room looks like there was a mini tornado. It's destroyed. Is this what I am? Destruction?

I don't cry, I just think. How did I do that?


	19. Chapter 19

**AN- Hey! Sorry I didn't post this yesterday, I was pretty busy. It took me FOREVER to write his chapter, because I am currently getting through a case of writers bock. If you have ANY Ideas for the next chapter, feel free to PM me, because I need a few ideas. Please read and review. I'll shut up and stop talking now, so you can read!**

**Disclaimer- I only own Nova and Cole.**

About an hour later, of thinking, and waiting for Sam and Dean to come back, I come out, and hear the door click.

I run to the bed, and grab the knife under the pillow.

Sam and Dean come through the door, their jaws drop.

"Hi." I say.

"What the hell happened here? You do know there are three dead people outside the door right?" Dean says.

"Yea... I killed them."

"What?"

"They were demons, and I killed them."

"How?..."

"I don't want to talk about it."

He walks over to me, and grabs my shoulder.

I throw the knife back onto the bed.

"How." He says again.

"I don't know okay? They said... they said they were coming for me. Cas showed up, at first, but he disappeared to god knows where. Then they grabbed me, and I killed them. There was this bright light, and then they dropped dead."

"Your sure it was you?"

"I'm sure, Dean."

"Well, we should probably move them."

"Yea," I walk back outside the door, and grab the body. I drag it out through the back, and drop it in the woods.

When I walk back, I feel a sharp pain on my side.

I go to the bathroom to inspect. I lift my shirt, and see my ribs starting to turn purple. "Crap."

I come back out, and see Sam and Dean at the table.

"So what do we do next?"

"Go to Bobby's."

I put my hands on my hips. "And do what? You gonna lock me in the panic room, while you go on some crazy search to find Cas? I am not being left behind."

They nod. "Good to know were on the same track."

I sit on the bed, and let out a sigh. God, why can't I have an almost decent, normal life? Hunters luck I guess.

Where the hell are we going to start? We can't find an angel. We can't go looking for demons, I can't hunt, because Sam and Dean will be too, "Worried that I will attract unwanted attention."

I mean don't get me wrong, I like to look at the bright side of things, but when your stuck in the middle of all this crap, there is no bright side. I am the freaking antichrist. I don't know who the hell my parents are, and no matter how hard we try, one way or another, I am going to hell, and we all know it.

I bury my face in my hands, until I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I look up, to see Dean's face. "Hey, hey, look at me. It's gonna be okay."

"No, its not. I... I'm going to hell, Dean, we both know it... I just, I don't know what to do. They wont leave me alone, and they wont stop causing trouble for all of us, until I go down. If one of you, or... Bobby, ever got hurt, or died because of me... I wouldn't know what to do."

"We are not going to let you go to hell. It's not fun, believe me."

"How are we going to stop it then? There's no point in trying to find Cas, he's gone to god knows where. We can't keep the demons away forever. I'm just done. Let the hell hounds come."

Dean grabs my arm. "No."

I sigh, roll my eyes, and decide to go get some fresh air.

I go for the door, but Sam grabs me. "Damn it Sam let me go!" I struggle against his iron grip, and try to kick him, but fail miserably.

"Let go!" I say louder. I wrestle against him for a few minutes, but then give up. I slide against the door, and sit. He lets go.

"Why do you want to die?" He asks me softly.

"Because I don't belong here, Sam. I want it to be over."

"And going to hell is the solution?"

I don't say anything.

Suddenly, a very weak, but alive Cas appears.

He looks like crap. He has cuts all over his face, and just looks... awful.

I quickly stand up and run to him. I catch him mid-fall, but struggle to keep him up. Sam and Dean take over, grab him by the arms, and drag him to a bed.

He wakes back up, from his unconsciousness, and all I can do is stare.

Dean, of course, is the first to say something. "What the hell happened to you?"

He processes for a minute, then says, "The demons, they took me me out before I could do anything."

"Are you okay?" I blurt out.

"I'll be fine." He says. He try's to stand up, but ends up falling up back onto the bed.

I laugh a little in my head. I mean an angel, got his ass kicked, and he's supposed to protect me.

I quickly return to my serious state, and say, "So what do I do?"

"Hide." He says matter of factly.

"Hide? That's all I've been doing and has it worked? No!"

"For now, it is all that we can do."

I am starting to get pissed off now. "There has to be something Cas! Someone who can do something! Keep the demons away!"

"I'm afraid not. The demon in control is very powerful."

"Yea, and so are archangels!"

"An archangel, has other duties. Keep in mind, heaven would want you dead."

"So heaven hates me, and hell just wants me. Great."

At this point, I am so defeated. If an angel can't think of a solution, no one can.

"Damn it!" I say.

No one talks.

"It's going to be okay." Sam starts.

"SHUT UP SAM!" I yell. "WHEN WILL IT EVER BE OKAY? THOSE BITCHES ARE NEVER GOING TO STOP LOOKING FOR ME." A picture flies from one side of the room to the other, cracking the glass on it.

He looks at me, taken aback.

"I need air." I say.

"No. Your not going anywhere." Dean says sternly.

I turn to him, from my way to the door. I shoot daggers at him with my eyes. I look at the bathroom door, and I hear the mirror crack, and shatter into a million pieces. My voice is dripping with venom, when I say, "Watch me."

I grab the door handle, and walk out.

The difference between this, and all the other times, is no one stopped me.

I walk out of that room with every intention of never, ever coming back. With that, I walk into the dark, cold, night.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN- Finally got this chapter to be kind of decent! Please tell me what you think! Should I make a sequel, or just continue the story? Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer- I only own Nova and Cole**

It's been about an hour since I left. It's chilly outside, and I have nowhere to go, and nothing to protect me. I won't go back.

I'm just so sick of Cas popping in and out, moving me around every three days. I'm sick of having demons torturing me in my dreams. I'm annoyed at the fact that wherever I go, the demons just follow. I feel bad that wherever I go, Sam and Dean have to go. I feel bad that they have to take care of me, like an extra weight that I'm sure they don't need.

I'm going to Bobby's.

I keep walking, to god knows where, until I find a park.

There's a large tree with thick branches, so I climb it.

I rest my back against the trunk. I close my eyes, and fall asleep.

When I wake, I hear birds chirping, and sunlight is streaming through the leaves of the tree.

At first, I have no idea where I am. Then I realize, I'm sitting in a tree, because I ran away from Sam, Dean and Cas. I need to go to Bobby's.

But first, I need a car.

I look around for the nearest junkyard. If I'm going to steal a car, I'd prefer it was one no one really wanted.

I walk into the center of town, and ask for directions to the nearest car lot.

A man tells me it's an hour walk.

Might as well start now.

Once I get there, I look around. I don't think anyone's here yet. I think it's around seven.

I walk into the yard, and look for a decent car. Something that has a windshield, and isn't blasted to bits.

I settle on an old blue, Honda odyssey. It shouldn't attract too much attention.

I get to work on hot wiring it. Five minutes later, I get the damn car to start.

I get in, and drive out. I will never look back.

After maybe five hours of driving, I pull into Bobby's own junkyard.

I get out of the Odyssey, and find my actual car.

I go into the trunk, and pull my emergency duffel. All it has in it is a few pairs of clothing, and a gun with silver bullets.

Some of my small arsenal is still there. I only took half of it when I went with Sam and Dean.

I'm glad I left some stuff here.

I close my trunk, and walk up to the house.

I knock, and a minute later Bobby opens the door.

His eyes widen at the sight of me.

"Nova?"

"Hey, Bobby."

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Bobby... It's complicated."

"Complicated? You ran out on them!"

"I needed to get away."

"Yea well life isn't always a damn vacation."

"Do you know what hell I've been through? Did they tell you I was tortured? Did they tell you I've been having nightmares every night for the past few weeks? Did they tell you about how there are demons on my ass everywhere I go?"

He sighs. "Come on."

"Thank you." I say exasperatedly.

"You hungry?"

"Yea."

"Grilled cheese?"

"Sure."

I sit in silence for a minute, before saying, "Could you keep it a secret that I'm here?"

"No promises."

"Come on Bobby please."

He doesn't answer. He finishes my food, and hands it to me.

I eat in silence, then say, "I'm going for a walk. I promise I wont go anywhere." Yet...

He grunts, and I leave.

I walk around the junkyard, relieving old memories, and looking at the piles and piles of broken cars.

About an hour later, I hear a familiar rumbling. Damn it Bobby.

I sit on the hood of a car, on the outskirt of the junkyard, out of sight. I can still see everything going on.

I see Sam and Dean leave the car, and walk up to the doorstep. They brought my stuff. How kind of them.

They stand in the doorway for a minute, then go inside.

I wish I could go up to them and say I'm sorry. I want to say, sorry for being a pain in the ass teenager. But I can't. I can't because I stormed out. I can't because I can't have a leash on me. They can try to protect me all they want. I've said it before I'm, going to hell. No angel, no demon can change that.

I continue to sit on the hood, and sing quietly to myself. I know I have to go back in there at some point, I just want to stall as much as possible.

I don't want to hear its okay from Sam. I don't want to hear were gonna keep you safe from Dean. I don't want to hear Bobby say, your not going to hell stop overreacting.

An hour passes, and I decide it's time to go back inside. After all I don't need a freaking search patrol.

I walk up to the door step, and open the door. I open it as quietly as possible.

I make my way to the kitchen, where I hear voices.

I lean against the doorway, and say "Sorry for being a pain in the ass."

All three heads turn my way, and all three sets of eyebrows raise.

"Alright, pain in the... everything."

None of them say anything. "Yea I would hate me too." I say.

They still stand in silence. "I'm gonna go back outside..." I say turning to leave.

"No, wait." Sam says.

I turn and raise my eyebrows waiting for his statement.

"We're sorry."

"For what."

"For being dicks."

This is awkward... "Yea... I'm gonna go outside now."

I start to leave. No one stops me.

When I get outside, I sit on the hood of my car.

Sam and Dean come out a few minutes later.

Why do they have to follow me?

They approach me, and Sam starts talking. At first, I listen, but then I see something move.

When I realize what it is, my eyes widen. My throat closes up, and a choking sob escapes my throat.

Sam stops talking, and furrows his brow. Dean takes a step towards me.

"Nova what's-." Sam is cut off by a very loud, rumbling growl.

Behind Sam and Dean are three, very large, big black hell hounds.

The hell hounds that will drag me back to hell. The place that I belong.


	21. Chapter 21

For a minute, I am frozen, dead on the spot. Where the hell is Cas? I can't go. Not yet. I don't want to.

My eyes are wide. I stare at the dogs with huge eyes. The dogs that only I can see.

Seeing a hell hound, is something that will scare the living _shit (excuse my language) _out of you, as well as being blessed with nightmares for the rest of your life, if you manage to stay alive. Once a hell hound has your scent, it has it forever.

Sam and Dean are staring at me, their eyes more intense and piercing than ever. Dean's green eyes paired with Sam's brown. They are both mentally screaming "What the hell are you doing? R-U-N!"

I get the message, swallow, and run. Faster than I ever have. I speed towards the house, and decide I don't have time to open the door. Adrenaline is pumping through heart is pounding in my chest, and my throat is burning, but now is not the time to stop. I hear gunshots, and whimpers, along with a few growls.

I desperately want to go back and help, but I have to get to safety.

I gear myself for some sort of pain. I run to the back, and slam into a window, shattering it. I roll over the ground but only get back up, ignoring the stinging on my arms and cheek.

I hear Bobby get up and say "What in the hell?"

I run past him, covered in small cuts from the glass. I open the cabinet where he keeps bags of rock salt.

I rip one open and run from window to window, door to door, putting thick salt lines in the line of each.

He catches on, and does the same. We finish in about a minute.

I listen, and hear nothing. That can't be good. What if Sam and Dean are dead? What if they died because of me?

Bobby stops and looks at me with wide eyes.

What if the hell hounds are waiting for me outside?

I open a window, being careful not to break a salt line.

I look around the junkyard. "Sam! Dean? Guys!"

I see two figures slowly stand up from the car. Sam is limping, and Dean has a long cut on his arm.

A minute later, they come through the door, stepping over the salt line.

I shut it quickly behind them.

"Sit." I say.

They start to protest, before I say, "We can talk after I take care of your wounds."

They shut their mouths, and I head to the bathroom, where there's some gauze and ace bandage along with a bit of medical tape.

I come back, and ask Bobby for some whiskey.

He nods, and hands me a bottle with some paper towels.

I go to Dean first, and help him take off his jacket. His arm has dried blood on it, and more is pouring out.

I dip a paper towel in water, and wipe off all the dried blood. Once its all gone, I inspect the cut itself. It looks moderately deep, but not as bad as the ones I got on my back.

I wet a paper towel with whiskey this time. "This is gonna hurt like hell, but we have to keep it from infection."

He nods, and winces as I wipe down the cut.

I grab the gauze and attach it with medical tape.

Then I wrap it up with ace bandage.

I move onto Sam. He has a small cut on his cheek, and got out with barely a scratch. His ankle is slightly sprained.

"Do you mind?" I ask, motioning to his cheek.

He shakes his head.

I nod, and get another paper towel, and wet it down with some water. I rip off the corner.

My face is inches away from his. I can feel his breath on my neck. I concentrate on his cheek. Probably a little more than I need to.

I wipe away the blood, and put a bit of pressure on it until it stops bleeding.

Then I head to Bobby's fridge and grab a bag of frozen vegetables.

I give it to him for his ankle, and sit down.

"You guys got out easy. What happened out there?" I ask.

Sam shakes his head. "I don't know. We were shooting at them, and one got Dean, and then they all just disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"Yea. Gone."

"How?"

"You know just as much as we do."

"This sucks."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Dean mutters.

I shoot him a glare. He just shrugs it off.

I sigh for a moment, and say, "Cas if you don't get your freaking ass down here, I will kill you."

I hear a breeze, and the sound of wings, but when I turn around, I don't see Cas.

Sam and Dean's eyes widen.

"Gabriel?" Dean asks disbelievingly.

**AN- Yes, that's right, I brought back Gabriel. I know he's dead, but I loved his character SO much, so I decided what the heck? Why not! Tell me what you thought! I love your reviews! They keep me going! **


	22. Chapter 22

"In the flesh."

"You died."

"Think again boys."

"You left us to fight the damn apocalypse by ourselves?"

"I did all I could. Now, why am I here?"

"I called for Cas, not you." I say coldly.

"Castiel is not available at the moment."

"Where is he?" I say menacingly.

"Oh, don't worry he'll be back in good time."

I lunge forward, only to be held back by Sam.

"Look, I'm here to help."

I stop fighting. "How."

"I can protect you from the hell hounds. For now, until we find more of a permanent solution."

"Permanent solution?"

"Full protection from heaven."

"Heaven doesn't know I exist, and having one angel, now two on my ass is enough."

"You want to stay out of hell, this is how we do it."

Sam and Dean have yet another mental conversation. Dean starts, "Nova he's got a point."

"I am not turning myself into heaven, or hell! There has to be another way."

"Sorry sweet cheeks, but there's the top, the bottom, and the middle. That's it. You're in the middle. Lucifer's at the bottom, waiting, and I'll be at the top."

"I am not going to heaven, or hell for help."

"Fine.

–I'll be around. Call me if you need me. Oh and Cas should show up in a few days." With that, he disappears.

"Damn it!" I say loudly.

I rub my face with my hands. What am I going to do? If heaven helps me, they will only use me. Hell will use me against heaven, and we'll only start another apocalypse. What am I going to do with Sam and Dean? And Bobby? I can't just leave them in the dust, but this is my fight. I can't let them get hurt. I can't have them die all because of me. I have to do this alone. I don't want anyone to get hurt.

"Why does everything have to be so damn complicated?" I whisper to myself.

"I need some time, I'll be upstairs.

I run up the stairs, and fall onto the bed, silent tears sliding down my face ever so slightly.

Sam's POV

Dean, Bobby, and I are just sitting here in silence. None of us know what to do. We don't know how to take care of this.

The first apocalypse was enough. I had Dean, Ellen, Jo, and Bobby. Everyone I needed. Looking back, we had a lot compared to what we have now.

Nova is a different story. She's strong. Hell, she's sixteen, yet she still manages to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders.

She's actually a little like Dean. Stubborn as hell, wont give in. Refuses to believe there's no other options. Then there's the other half of her. The half that has the bossy, take charge side. In a good way. She has to make other people feel better. She has to help them in whatever way she can. To be honest, the world needs more people like her.

Nova's POV

I've been here for an hour. I can't stand it anymore. I can't sit around and wait for something to come for me, o something to happen. I need to get off my ass, and do something important now.

I get off the bed, and wipe the tears from my face.

I walk downstairs, to see Bobby, Sam, and Dean still sitting in the exact same positions they had been an hour ago.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asks me.

"Doing something."

He grunts. I walk to his library, and search through books. It's now ten at night. I have been sitting in this room reading for hours on end.

My back hurts from being hunched over, and I have a killer headache, but I can't stop now. I _won't._

I suck it up, and keep reading. Killer headache has decided to turn into a migraine.

I turn off the light, and sigh, leaning against Bobby's desk.

I hear a soft knock on the door frame, and Sam enters.

"Why are you sitting in the dark."

"Migraine."

"You want some medicine."

"Yea. That would be awesome."

He leaves, and comes back with Tylenol, and a glass of water.

I swallow the pill quickly, and resume just sitting.

"You've been locked up in here all day."

"Yea, your point?"

"Why?"

"Because I need to do something. _Anything. _I just need to feel like if I try, I might get somewhere."

"I know that feeling."

I snort. "Yea, me more than anyone."

"How do you carry all this around?"

I shrug. "I've been doing it all my life. Holding things in, carrying loads of crap on my shoulders. Dealing with my parents being gone half the time. Taking care of my sister. I'm used to the life. I'm used to getting through it. I know however I do this, things aren't going to be pretty. So if I'm going to do this at all, I'm going to do it the right way. If that means dying in the process, then so be it. At least I would have died fighting."

"You don't have to do this alone."

"I do, Sam. If anything ever happened to you or Dean because of me, I don't think I could take it. I'll admit, I'm going to need help on this one, but it can't be from the two of you. I already know the hell you and Dean have been through. I can't put you there again."

"It's our choice. Trust me, Dean's gonna want to help. I do too."

"Alright then." I nod.

"I'm gonna go to bed." I say.

Sam nods, but doesn't move. I leave for bed.

Sam's POV

I can see it. The determination, the fire in her eyes. I can tell that flame is growing larger and larger. I hope it never goes out. This is going to be one hell of a fight. I just wish there would be a day where nobody died.

**AN- Hey! I decided to be nice and post another chapter since I have nothing else to do! I decided to use Sam's POV to help capture Nova's mindset. The last line was inspired by Nickleback's if everyone cared. Please review! I love them!**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN- I know it took me a while to write this, but I've been super busy. I also am writing a sister fic, so if you like them, please read and review it! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I only own Nova and Cole, although, I WISH I owned the other supernatural characters. **

I wake up, my head pounding. Great start to the day.

I slide out of bed, and walk downstairs, where Sam is in the kitchen, and Dean is stretched out on the couch.

When I walk by Dean, I flick him in the ear and run away.

He sits up. "What was that for?"

"Dunno."

He gets up and walks towards me. I squeal and hide behind Sam.

Dean comes over to me and pokes me in the ribs. I twitch, and he tickles me.

After a minute, he stops and says. "I win."

"You suck." I say, smiling.

"So I heard you were researching." He says once we've settled down.

"Yea but I found nothing."

"I have good news." Sam states bluntly.

Finally. "Do tell."

"We're going to find a hunt."

"Don't get me wrong I want to, but are you sure it's a good idea?" I ask.

"Look, all it is, is simple salt and burn. Something to do, instead of sitting here, on our asses waiting for something to happen.

"He's got a point." Sam says.

"Fine." I say, exasperated. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm all up for hunting, but i really feel like we have more important issues.

Since there's nothing we can do about out apocalyptic situation, we are stuck researching. Oh the joy.

After twenty minutes of sitting around, watching Sam type away on his laptop, while Dean is hovering over his shoulder, he grunts.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Legend says there was a man in the 1920's. Richard Creen, he lived with his wife and daughter. He killed them both with an axe, and then ate them."

"Ate them?"

"Great so were dealing with a cannibalistic spirit." Dean says.

I still don't get the part where he ate them. _Why _would you _eat_ someone, especially your family.

Sam goes on, "There have been murders scattered over the years. Each one declared a cold case."

"Okay, so where was he buried?"

"In the basement of the house."

Great. So we have to go into the house, try to get past psycho, and then burn his bones, in the basement. I better prepare myself for some serious wall slamming. It's kind of a thing with spirits. When they get angry, they just decide to slam you into walls, or chop your head off with some sharp piece of metal.

"So what, are we just going to walk into the house?"

"Yea pretty much."

"During daylight hours?"

"Yup."

"Okay. Let me eat something, and then we can go."

I make myself a bowl of cereal, and then grab one of my salt loaded rifle's.

"I'm ready to go."

Without a word, we all walk to the Impala.

The drive is about an hour. It's weird, usually we have to do these at night, and do some grave digging, but not this time. No, this time, were in broad daylight.

I wait for someone to say something. We can't act like nothing is happening. I care for Sam and Dean, a lot. They are like my brothers. Neither of them have said anything, regarding Gabriel, or Cas.

We arrive at the house, where Sam and Dean grab their shovels. I get to defend them while their digging, with my trusty rifle.

When we approach the house, it's old, run down, and wooden.

I walk in first, opening the door with a loud creak.

Sam and Dean follow, while we try to find the opening to the basement.

I wanted to take a look around first, so I walked upstairs. With every step I take, I'm afraid the stairs will break, and I will fall, but I don't.

When I make it, I see two rooms.

The first, I'm guessing was Richard and his wife's.

I poke my head in. All that is there is a big wooden bed, with a faded quilt on it.

I move on to the little girl's room.

There is a twin sized bed, with a handmade rocking horse in the corner.

I look at the wooden wall, and gasp at what I see. In large capital letters, is the word help.

I call for Sam and Dean. "Guys! You might want to see this."

I hear them race up the steps, and when they enter the room, I point to the wall.

They stare at it for a moment, and then Dean rubs his thumb against the blood. His thumb stains red. "This is fresh. Someone else is here."

"We need to get to the bones!" I say quickly.

The three of us head downstairs. "Sam, take the gun, Dean, you dig, I'm gonna look for the person."

"You won't have any protection." Sam counters.

I walk to the old fireplace, and find an iron stick. This should do."

"Okay, but call if things get rough." Sam says over his shoulder.

Once they are gone, I scan the house. I look for any secret compartments.

I've gotten through the whole house twice, and found nothing.

I lean back on a wooden wall, and feel something move behind my leg.

I whip around, and see a crack in the wall. Victory at last.

I take my iron stick thingy, and pry open the wall. There is a small girl, with a heavily bleeding arm.

Her hair is a mess, and she is whimpering.

"Its okay baby, I'm here to help you. I'm gonna get you out of here." I say softly.

She nods. Remembering I had my silver dagger in my waistband, I cut her free from the ropes binding her ankles and hands, and take the gag out of her mouth.

When she starts to come out, I feel a sudden gust of air. Crap.

""Run! Get out of here!" I scream to her.

Her eyes widen, and she speeds out of the house.

I feel my body being thrown across the room. I hit the wall with a thud. The spirit appears.

I heave myself off the ground, and swing at him with my metal stick.

He disappears for a moment, then hits me on the head with his axe.

I fall down, the world spinning around me.

He raises his axe to go for the kill, but he suddenly bursts into flames, and disappears.

A minute later, Sam and Dean come up from the basement.

Sam holds his hand out to me. I grab it, and he pulls me up. "Thanks, great timing by the way."

He chuckles, and we walk out of the house. The little girl is on the front lawn, looking terrified. I can't blame her.

"Guys, we gotta take her to the police station. Then we can go back."

They nod. I walk over to the little girl. "What's your name?" I ask calmly.

"Sophie."

"Sophie, that's a pretty name. I'm sorry about what happened. We're going to take you to the police, so they can bring you home, okay?"

"Okay." She squeaks.

I lead her to the car, and she sits in the backseat next to me.

I can see tears slowly dripping down her face.

I pull her towards me.

She buries her head in my stomach, and I stroke her hair, and rub her back.

"It's okay sweetie. It's all okay now. We're taking you home. It's okay. Everything is going to be alright, I promise." I continue, to calm her down, while Sam watches me from his seat next to Dean.

When we arrive at the police station, Sam and Dean start to get out, but I say, "You guys stay here. I got this."

I walk into the station, carrying Sophie in my arms.

I walk up to an officer and say, "I found her by the road. She was crying, so I brought her here. Her name Is Sophie."

The officer looks at me. "Do you know her last name?"

I shake my head, and wake Sophie. Her eyelids are drooping, but I say, "Honey I know your tired, but can you tell me your last name?"

"Crants." She mutters.

I set her down on a chair. "I'll take it from here." The officer says. I start to leave, when Sophie hops off the chair, and hugs me tight. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." I say smiling.

I walk out of the police station, and back to the car where Dean and Sam are waiting.

"You calmed her down pretty well." Sam says.

"Yea well, I spend my whole life taking care of Kayla."

At the mention of my sister, they don't say anything.

I look out the window and sigh. Its jobs like these, where you know you really made a difference. The hunter's life isn't easy, but in the long run, it's worth it.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN- I am super sorry for taking FOREVER to update this. I know the chapter is pretty short, but I wanted to end it right there. Please read and review. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer- I only own Nova.**

When we get back to the motel, I collapse on to the bed and fall into a nice, nightmare-less sleep.

When I wake up, Sam is packing up all of our stuff, and Dean is still sprawled out on the bed, snoring.

I make a face, and say, "Charming."

Sam laughs.

"So where to now?"

"More hunting. At least until something happens."

"You mean until more demons show up, or Cas comes back from god knows where?"

He sighs. "Pretty much."

"Great." I let out a long sigh. This sucks. I miss Cas and his odd presence. I just wish I knew where he is, and why he is wherever he happens to be. What's going to happen now?

I drag myself out of my bed, accompanied by a large yawn, and walk over to Dean's bed to flick him in the ear. He grunts and rolls over.

"DEAN!" I scream in his ear.

He shoots up, and looks at me wide eyed. "What the hell was that for?" He says breathing hard.

"Being a heavy sleeper." I say with a laugh.

He pouts for a second, and stands up.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Breakfast." Dean says groggily.

"Good start." Sam says.

I head to the bathroom to change, shower, brush my teeth, etc.

When I come out, Sam and Dean are both dressed.

I grab my bag of things, and head to the backseat of the Impala.

We drive to the nearest diner, and order.

I am silent the entire time, other than ordering, while Sam and Dean are chatting away. Apparently, they have found us another job. Oh joy.

I keep thinking, what's going to happen? The one thing that is really bothering me is Cas. Gabriel said he would be back, but who says we can trust angels? I mean, look at Lucifer.

"I'm going to go wait in the car." I say, standing up a little too quickly.

Both Sam and Dean give me odd looks.

Before they can ask why, I walk away, leaving my half eaten eggs and orange juice.

I look around me, to make sure I'm alone in the parking lot. I'm sure if you saw a person just appear and vanish, you would be pretty freaked out.

"Gabriel?" I say hopefully.

Nothing. "Gabriel, get your ass down here, or I will skin you alive." I'm really not in the mood for his tricks.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning." I hear from behind me.

I cross my arms and give him a sharp glare.

"Now, why am I here?" He says.

"I want Cas."

"Oh, he's out of my reach now." He says with a shrug.

"Out of your reach?" I ask, puzzled.

He points his finger up to the sky.

"He's in heaven?" I ask.

"Right on kiddo."

"You're an angel. Why don't get off your ass and go get him."

"Hello, everyone thinks I'm dead." He says, as though it's obvious.

"Why the hell is he there anyways?"

"Let's just say, some of the angels aren't very happy with him." He says.

"Why?"

He looks around. "Well, I must be going." Then he disappears.

"Damn it!" I yell, and slam my fist onto the hood of Dean's Impala.

"Hey! Watch the car!" I hear Dean yell from behind me.

I spin around and face him. "Sorry."

Sam looks at me. He knows something's up with me, but he obviously can't put his finger on it.

Before he can ask, I quickly say, "So where are we going?"

"Cleveland."

"Cleveland? Why?"

"There have been some disappearances."

"Hm. Got any theories?" I say sliding into the backseat.

"Too soon to tell."

I nod, and lie down, letting sleep overcome me.

All I can think about is Cas. Is he okay? Does heaven know about me?

I am shaken awake by Sam. We are now parked in front of the first victim's house.

"Do you wanna come?" Dean asks , while getting out of the car.

"Nope." I say. I am so tired.

I watch him and Sam walk up the driveway, in their suits. De3an in his black one, Sam ni his navy. I actually didn't want to go because I really hate pencil skirts. A woman opens the door. They walk inside.

I lean back against the seat, and feel a wave of dizziness come over me. I grab my head and yell out in pain. It's unbearable. I close my eyes and breath in and out. The next thing I know, the world goes black.


	25. Chapter 25

**I really like the ending of this chapter and I hope you do too! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer- I sadly only own Nova and Cole**

I wake up in a white room, with statues, paintings, and..."Cas?"

"Nova, we don't have much time. The connections weakens as we speak."

"Connection? Why am I here? And where are we?"

"Heaven. Tomorrow, at midnight demons are going to come for you. You need to die."

"Die? Why? Can't we just fight them off? Will I come back?"

"They are very powerful, and will not let you slip out of their grasp again. Your chances of coming back are slim, but we have no other option."

"How am I going to die."

"I think, you already know the answer to that. Before midnight, tomorrow. I must go."

He leaves the room. I feel a tugging sensation, and before I know it, I sit up, in the backseat, gasping for air.

There's no one in the car, so I'm guessing this weird encounter didn't take too long. I have to die? Isn't that a little extreme? I mean, I know you shouldn't mess with demons, but I don't want to die. What if something goes wrong? What if I never get back? The demons wont stop trying to find me until my soul rests in hell. What if Sam or Dean get hurt?

I stare out the window, and see Sam and Dean leaving the house.

They get in the car. "We need to go to Bobby's."

"Why?" Dean asks.

"Long story."

"Well, we've got time. Why would we go to Bobby's? We're on a job."

I take a deep breath. "I talked to Cas."

"He was here?"

"Not exactly. In my head."

"What do you mean, in your head."

"I don't know Dean, I passed out, and woke up in heaven apparently."

"You have to be dead to go to heaven."

"Guess not. Can we please just go to Bobby's, and I'll explain everything."

Dean sighs, but doesn't take his eyes off the road.

We get back to the motel, where I grab all of my things, and shove them into my duffel.

Dean is lying on the bed, while Sam is in the bathroom, showering.

"I'm ready."

He turns his head and sighs. "We'll go when Sam's done."

I nod, and pace. This has got to be one of the most stupid things I have ever done. I've done lot of stupid things, so that's saying something."

Sam steps out of the bathroom, fully clothed thank god, and sits on his bed.

"Lets go." I say, and walk out of the motel.

Sam and Dean follow, Dean grumbling obscenities about angels.

I get in the backseat of the car.

There are so many things that could go wrong. We might all die. Bobby, Sam, Dean, the people that are practically family might die because of me. After all, one of them has to kill me, which will not be fun. I'm not scared, that doesn't begin to cover my feelings for this. I am freaking terrified.

After a few grueling hours of silence, we arrive at Bobby's.

I open the door, and get out of the car. "Could you guys give me a moment? I'll be there in a sec."

They both nod, and proceed to the door.

I lean against the Impala, and inhale the scent of dust, dirt, mixed with metal. I walk around the junkyard, running my hand against the metal of each car I pass.

I walk to the tree me and Kayla used to throw knives at. Comforting to know, right?

I run my hand over the dark, rough, bark of the trunk. Each and every groove, bump, or hole in this tree contains a memory of us. Laughing, crying, love.

I bite my lip and let a tear escape. It falls down my face slowly, stopping at my chin. I let a few more fall. They aren't happy tears, nor are they sad. They are more... memorable.

I go back to the Impala, and fetch one of my daggers.

I walk back to the tree, and carve my initials into the bark. NW. I carve Kayla's in as well. I stand back, and throw the dagger into the bark.

I don't bother to take it out. I want it to stay there.

With a small smile, I walk away, and into Bobby's house.

After explaining everything, with extensive questioning from all three men, It's late at night. Bobby made dinner, steak. I guess you could call it a luxery for us.

We all are sitting in the kitchen, talking and laughing.

"I'm gonna head up. Got a big day tomorrow." I say with a fake smile.

They nod, and continue to talk.

I run up to my room, and take out my mothers journal.

I have one more entry left.

I open it, and flip to the back page. I notice that there are two pages glued together. Knowing my parents, this has to be on purpose.

I rip them apart, and find a letter. It's addressed to me, from my mom.

_Dear Nova, my baby, forever and always. I have re-written this letter one to many times. I want you to know, that I will always love you. If you are reading this, it means that I must be dead. It must mean that I died, because of what I am about to tell you. You are a very special child, you are a child of the supernatural. I can't tell you how many times, I wanted to tell you. How many times, it almost slipped my tongue. Ever since your father and I, found you, in an alleyway, we knew you were different. We went to a psychic, and she knew you were special. I want you to know that no matter what happens, no matter what anyone tells you, you always have a choice. You are your own person, and you have the power to do what you want with your life. I will love you, no matter what you have done. No matter how many mistakes I, or you, have made. I want you to be happy. If you decide on college, fine. If you decide to follow in our footsteps, I want you to kick some evil ass. I love you, mom._

I re-read the letter a few times. Angry tears slide down my cheeks now. This son of a bitch ruined my life, ruined my family. This antichrist crap, is gonna end. It's gonna end now.


End file.
